Take Two
by JamesMarsters15
Summary: Fertig! Draco ist unschuldig entschlossen und liebeskrank und beschließt, Harry zu erobern, doch der will nicht so recht, obwohl er eigentlich will. Mit sprechenden Spiegeln, heiklen Besenunfällen und mehr.
1. Spieglein, Spieglein

Titel: Take Two

Kapitel: 1. Spieglein, Spieglein

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Editor: Persephone Lupin (englisch)

Beta-Reader: Blueisa, JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM

Rating: PG-13

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash), Humor

Warnungen: Kitschige, vorhersehbare Sentimentalitäten; OOC; WAFF

A/N: 'Spieglein, Spieglein' von Grimms Schneewittchen

A/N2: Spielt in Harrys drittem Jahr; leicht AU; Voldemort ist schon tot; Chang-Dilemma fand ein Jahr früher statt

Inhalt: Draco ist unschuldig entschlossen und liebeskrank und beschließt, Harry zu erobern, doch der will nicht so recht, obwohl er eigentlich will. Mit sprechenden Spiegeln, heiklen Besenunfällen und mehr.

Kein natürliches Licht schaffte es zu Hogwarts' Kerkern, die tief unterhalb der Erdoberfläche angelegt waren. Nur ein paar flackernde Fackeln an den nackten Steinwänden spendeten, wenn auch nur wenig, Licht. Die Badezimmer waren sogar noch spärlicher beleuchtet als die Schlafsäle oder Klassenräume dort unten, und es war nicht selten der Fall, dass ein Slytherin-Mädchen oder ein anderes (oder die eitleren Slytherin-Jungen) aufgrund der schlechten Sichtverhältnisse Zahnpasta anstelle von Rasiercreme oder Haar-Conditioner statt Duschgel (was mit recht flauschigen Haaren auf ihren Armen und Beinen resultierte) benutzte.

Der blonde Junge jedoch, der jetzt das Badezimmer besetzte, wollte keine Dusche nehmen (und falls doch, würde er jeden seiner Hygieneartikel mit verbundenen Augen kennen, wohlgemerkt). Er stand leise, seine Slytherin-Roben perfekt sauber wie immer, geradeaus schauend.

Die Luft war kühl und dick mit Anspannung. Blasse Brauen zogen sich zusammen als seines Vis-à-vis' Lippen sich zu einem überlegenen Grinsen verzogen. Die Selbstherrlichkeit in seinen Augen wurde klar in Dracos grauen gespiegelt, und anders herum. Sie schienen beinahe blau, falls Draco es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er das gesagt; aber er wusste es besser.

Einen Schritt nach vorne machend, erhellte sich sein Stirnrunzeln ein klein wenig; das war zu einfach. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er es Harry Berühmtheit Potter endlich heimzahlen können würde, für all die Male, die er ihn gedemütigt und ausgetrickst hatte?

"Du siehst bezaubernd aus, wie immer, Lieber", wisperte eine raue, weibliche Stimme, schmeichelnd. "Du hast etwas mit deinem Haar gemacht ... es sieht noch feiner und seidiger aus als gewöhnlich-"

"Ich habe es nicht zurück gegelt", unterbrach Draco, ein leichtes Grinsen an seinen Lippen zupfend, als seine Augen für einen Moment in Vergnügen aufleuchteten. Da dies aber weder die Zeit noch der Ort für Vergnügen war, starb es schnell dahin. "Zeige dich."

Auf seinen Befehl hin begann die Spiegeloberfläche sich plötzlich in perfekten Kreisen zu drehen, als ob das Glas aus Wasser gemacht wäre und Draco gerade einen Stein hineingeworfen hätte. Die Oberfläche wurde etwas uneben, und die Reflektion des Slytherin verschwand als 3D Gesichtszüge aus dem Spiegel hervortraten. Eine lange, leicht gehakte Nase, kleine, glitzernde Augen und ein dünnlippiges Grinsen grüßten ihn, als des Spiegels Seele Form annahm.

"Nun, erzähle mir", sagte Draco gedehnt. "Was sind die Neuigkeiten mein kleines Projekt betreffend? Etwas Interessantes? Etwas Peinliches? Oder vielleicht sogar etwas Skandalöses?"

"Ein bisschen von jedem, würde ich sagen, mein Lieber ..."

"Und ...?" lockte Draco. "Lass mich nicht warten. Du solltest wissen, dass ich leicht beleidigt bin ... und dass ich vor sieben Jahren Pech keine Angst habe, falls du weißt, was ich meine."

"Einige Dinge sind ein bisschen Verzögerung wert für den dramatischen Effekt ... lieber Junge."

"Nenn mich nicht 'lieber Junge', du Stück Glas", schnappte Draco. "Erzähl mir endlich, was du herausgefunden hast, oder ich werde einen Ersatz für dich finden. So einfach ist das."

Der Spiegel seufzte. Draco Malfoy konnte man nicht zufrieden stellen. "Wenn du darauf bestehst ..."

"Natürlich tue ich das, du dämlicher Spiegel", spie Draco unhörbar. Dieser Tage einen ordentlichen (und dazu noch gehorsamen) Spiegel zu finden war eine wahre Sisyphus-Aufgabe. Sie hatten alle viel zu viel Charakter; es war einfach kein Spaß mehr.

"Aber ich habe eine bessere Idee", fuhr der Spiegel fort. "Ich könnte ... es dir zeigen ... aber nur falls du das willst, natürlich!"

Verschlagenes, kleines Ding. Wieder wurde es Draco klar, warum er den Spiegel überhaupt benutzte. "Zeig es mir", knurrte der Slytherin mit einem Grinsen. "Und falls du so etwas noch einmal abzuziehen versuchst, werde ich dich mit einem Muggel-Spiegel ersetzen ... und nimm nicht an, ich würde es nicht tun; du solltest jetzt schon wissen, wie weit ich mit meiner Rache zu gehen bereit bin ..."

"Was immer du sagst, lieber Junge ..." Und bevor Draco seine Antwort knurren konnte, drehte sich die Spiegeloberfläche wieder, das Gesicht verzerrend, bevor es zu einem Stopp kam, nun die Gryffindor Drittklässler-Jungen-Schlafsäle zeigend und nicht länger Dracos Spiegelbild. Der Slytherin grinste zu der Szene, die sich vor ihm ausbreitete; niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, solch eine perfekte Nahaufnahme der Löwengrube zu erhaschen. Oh, die schier unendlichen Möglichkeiten, all die Insider-Informationen, die er bekommen könnte, all die Geheimnisse ... Draco war jenseits von ekstatisch.

Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne (flüchtig an eine Schüssel Popcorn denkend, um dem Bild den letzten Schliff zu verpassen) und speicherte alle Informationen für mögliche zukünftige Verwendung ab, wie der verschlagene kleine Slytherin, der er war. Bald war er komplett in "Gryffindor Place" (wie er es still nannte) versunken. Oh, wenn der Spiegel doch nur alles, was er aufzeichnete, dauerhaft speichern könnte, dann würde Draco ein Vermögen machen mit den verkauften Kopien. Nicht, dass er das Geld tatsächlich brauchte (nicht so wie ein gewisser Rotschopf), aber einige Möglichkeiten blieben, die eher schlimme Enden für Draco bedeuten könnten ...

'Zurück zum Film', dachte Draco bestimmt und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Potter und Co zu.

Granger saß auf was Potters Tisch zu sein schien; ihre Robe war aufgeknöpft, ihre – für ein Mädchen – bestimmt nett geformten Beine, in einem klar zu kurz um noch dezent genannten Rock. Draco zog bei dem Anblick eine Grimasse. Wie konnte man so eine Sicht ohne permanenten Augenschaden denn aushalten? Weasley schien das nicht so viel auszumachen, anhand seines beinahe sabbernden Ausdruckes beurteilt. Merlin, reiß dich zusammen! Weasleys Unzulänglichkeit in der Finanzabteilung war nicht durch seine überaus ausgeprägten Manieren kompensiert – oder eher dem Fehlen ebendieser.

Granger lehnte sich zurück, ihr Gewicht auf ihren Handflächen unterstützend, und ... war das etwa ein Räkeln? Draco dachte, er träumte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass das Gryffindor Trio merkwürdig war, aber das war einfach ... jenseits seiner wildesten Vorstellung. Nun war das Rätsel gelöst, warum Granger im Jungenschlafsaal war, ganz allein außer Potter und Weasley. Pervers. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Voller bestimmter Vorfreude (er machte das natürlich nur der Bestechung wegen) machte Draco es sich bequemer und nahm seine Spionieraktivität wieder auf. Nur um ein wenig ... enttäuscht zu sein. Potter schien Grangers Possen gegenüber blind zu sein, und selbst Draco musste zugeben, dass da nichts Subtiles dabei war. Der Goldene Junge saß einfach mit gekreuzten Beinen auf seinem Bett, gegen den Kopfteil lehnend, und quatschte mit einer ziemlich offensichtlich frustrierten Granger und einem ziemlich offensichtlich aufgeregten Weasley, wobei der Begriff 'offensichtlich' offensichtlich auf alle außer Potter zutraf. Es war einfach nur eine Schande. Wie konnte dieser blinde und taube Junge der Retter der Zauberschaft-Welt sein? Ein kranker Scherz des Schicksals war die plausibelste Antwort.

"Ja, großartiges Material", dehnte Draco sarkastisch. "Potter ist zu doof zu schnallen, dass jemand heiß auf ihn ist. Nichts Neues hier ..." Er überdachte noch das magere Ergebnis (vielleicht konnte ja Grangers Schwärmen für Potter für ein paar Lacher sorgen) als besagte Granger den Schlafsaal verließ, stirnrunzelnd und höchstwahrscheinlich den nächsten Schritt in ihrem Plan überdenkend wie sie den Jungen-Der-Lebte-Um-Offensichtlich-Unwissend-Zu-Bleiben erobern konnte.

"Warum musst du immer so kalt zu ihr sein?" fragte Weasley, und Draco runzelte die Stirn. Da war mehr? Nun ja, je mehr desto besser.

Potter seufzte. "Ich bin nicht kalt zu ihr, Ron, aber ich bin auch nicht heiß auf sie. Es ist wirklich reine, strikt platonische Liebe, die ich für Hermione empfinde, wie du nur allzu gut weißt. OK?" Potter streckte sich kurz, und stand dann von seinem Bett auf, irgendwohin gehend, wohin Draco aufgrund seiner beschränkten Sicht nicht sehen konnte. Draco schnappte geschockt nach Luft als Potter zurück vor den Spiegel schritt. Er versuchte tatsächlich – nein, es musste ein Traum sein! Draco zwickte sich, dann schrie er kurz auf; er war wach – sein Haar zu kämmen. Nach dem Zustand des schwarzen Rattennestes beurteilt, hatte der Slytherin bezweifelt, dass Potter überhaupt wusste, was eine Bürste war (Grangers krause Masse zementierte seine Theorie nur).

"Wunder gibt's immer wieder", murmelte Draco und beobachtete wie Potter mit der Bürste kämpfte, immer wieder in Sympathie zusammenzuckend als Haar rücksichtslos herausgerissen wurde.

"Ich – ugh- stehe nicht in deinem – ah! – Weg, Ron", keuchte Potter. "Du weißt, du kannst sie haben ..."

"Red' nicht über sie als ob sie ein Stück Fleisch wär'!" schnappte Weasley. "Nur weil du keine Gefühle hast, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass sie auch keine hat!"

"So hab' ich das nicht gemeint", sagte Potter, gab die unmögliche Aufgabe auf, sein Haar zu zähmen und drehte sich um, um seinen Freund anzusehen (wodurch er Draco einen Blick auf die unmögliche Rückseite seines unordentlichen Haars gewährte). "Ich sehe sie einfach nicht in einem romantischen Sinn, und ich bezweifle, dass ich das je werde. Das weißt du, Ron ..."

"Das ist noch immer kein Grund, so respektlos zu sein! Auch wenn sie dich nicht hören kann, ich kann's, und das ist genug!"

"Weißt du was, Ron?" fragte Harry rhetorisch, bevor er sich selbst antwortete. "Du solltest wirklich etwas mit deinem Crush tun. Es ist einfach nicht gesund. Hermione hat keine Chance mit mir; sie steigert sich nur in etwas hinein, und je tiefer sie drin ist, desto mehr wird sie verletzt sein, wenn sie endlich versteht, dass es kein 'uns' geben wird. Aber wenn du sie ablenken und sie überzeugen kannst, dass du es ernst meinst, wird sie schneller damit klar kommen, und wir werden alle glücklich sein." Potter ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen, leicht federnd.

Weasley schoss ihm einen dunklen Blick zu. "Oh, du bist ja so clever", dehnte er in einer erschreckend sarkastischen Manier. "Dann sag mir mal, warum folgst du nicht deinem eigenen Rat, hä? Dein Crush hat jetzt schon länger gehalten, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr an den Anfang erinnern kann!" Nun wurde es interessant. Potter war in jemanden verschossen, und das für länger als Weasley in Granger? Wow, völlig neue Dimensionen.

"Hör auf, Ron", sagte Potter müde, als ob sie diese Diskussion schon x-mal gehabt hätten. "Du weißt, wie es läuft."

"Ja", antwortete Weasley schneidend. "Du darfst sagen, was ich mit meinem Leben machen soll, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche dir zu helfen, blockst du mich völlig aus!"

"Ron", bettelte Potter praktisch. "Das ist nicht wahr. Ich schätze deine Hilfe wirklich, aber du weißt, wie es mit mir und dem Glück ist; sie sind einfach nicht kompatibel."

"Hör auf, dich im Selbstmitleid zu suhlen", sagte Weasley scharf. "Passt dir nicht zu gut."

"Ich suhle mich nicht, ich sage nur eine Tatsache. Aber es ist ja keine große Sache. Ich hab' mich in jemanden verguckt – wieder – und dieser Jemand ist nicht interessiert – wieder!"

"Du tust es – wieder! – dich suhlen ..."

Potter schlug Weasley mit einem Polster. "Kusch! Du hast keine Idee, wie es ist!"

"Oh?" kam die täuschend ruhige Antwort. "Denkst du das? Und was ist mit Hermione? Ich weiß ganz genau, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man noch vor den ersten Annäherungen abgelehnt wird! Alles, worüber sie redet, ist Harry dies und Harry das ... Es ist, als würde sie mich überhaupt nicht sehen, na ja, zumindest nicht als Mann", Potter schnaubte und Draco grinste in stiller Zustimmung, "aber einfach als Bruder. Weißt du, wie frustrierend das ist? Wenn es den, den du liebst, nicht mal zu kümmern scheint?"

"Ja", wisperte Potter und starrte auf das Baldachin seines Himmelbettes. "Aber zumindest hasst dich Hermione nicht ..."

Es wurde mit jeder Minute interessanter. Potters schmerzendes Herz gehörte also jemandem, der ihn hasste – eine ziemlich weite Auswahl also. Voldemort wäre ganz oben auf der Liste; aber nein, Harry war vielleicht merkwürdig, aber nicht so verzweifelt um zum Nekrophilen zu werden. Snape vielleicht? Draco kniff die Augenbrauen fest zusammen. Harry hatte keine Chance mit dem Zaubertränkemeister, da er bereits an einen bestimmten Professor von ihm vergeben war. Außerdem schien Harry ohnehin nicht die Art Junge zu sein, die in ihr eigenes Geschlecht interessiert war.

"Warum, Harry", wisperte Draco. "Wenn du dich doch nur für mich entschieden hättest, hättest du all diese sinnlosen Schmerzen gespart. Und ich würde mich nicht dazu gezwungen sehen, meine Samstag Abende eingesperrt im Slytherin-Badezimmer zu verbringen um dir nachzuspionieren ..."

"In Ordnung. Du gewinnst", seufzte Weasley. "Ich will nicht wissen, wie es wär', wenn Hermione mich hassen würd'." Er stand vom Bett auf, fing an sich auszuziehen, und verschwand dann glücklicherweise aus des Spiegels Reichweite. "Es is' sein eigener Fehler", redete er weiter, leicht gedämpft, und Draco spitzte seine Ohren. Ein Er? "Er könnte glücklich sein, dich zu kriegen; sogar ich kann das sagen. Mit seiner ganzen 'Ich bin mächtiger als du' Haltung frage ich mich, wie du dich je in ihn verschauen konntest, aber", schnitt er Potter ab, der seine Wahl verteidigen wollte, "ich kann es akzeptieren ... jetzt."

"Danke, Ron", sagte Potter und zog sich auch seinen Pyjama an. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er alles hörte, was dann gesprochen wurde, er genoss die Sicht viel zu sehr. Potter war klein (Draco war selbst auch kein Riese – Merlin sei Dank), aber delikat gebaut; seine Haut war ein wenig mehr gebräunt als Dracos eigene blasse; alles in allem war der Junge vor ihm mehr als ein lebendes Phänomen.

Draco seufzte und wandte seinen Blick ab. Er sollte nicht gerade wie der perverse Voyeur glotzen, der er sich zu sein fühlte, besonders seit er wusste, dass Harry ... Potter in einen anderen verliebt war; jemanden, der ihn hasste, und deswegen nicht verdiente.

Der Badewannenrand fühlte sich auf einmal sehr kalt unter Dracos Fingern an. Warum tat er das eigentlich? Harry ausspionieren, alles gegen ihn verwenden, wenn alles, was er bekam, ein gebrochenes Herz war? War er schon so tief in Masochismus? War Harry es wirklich wert? Sicher! Also schaute Draco weiter.

"Auch wenn ich glaube, dass er dich nicht verdient", sagte Weasley. "Wenn du denkst, dass er dich glücklich machen wird, werd' ich meinen Mund halten. Aber wenn er mich oder Mione wieder irgendwelche Namen ruft, kann ich nicht für seine Sicherheit garantieren."

Potter lächelte, und Dracos Augenbrauen schossen zusammen. Namenrufen?

"Darum werd' ich mich kümmern", sagte Potter lächelnd.

"Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr", murmelte Weasley, sich einen weiteren Schlag mit dem Polster verdienend.

"Du wirst schon sehen, Ron. Wenn wir erst zusammen sind, werde ich meinen energischen kleinen Drachen zähmen ... oder ich lasse mich selbst zähmen ..."

Weasley machte ein würgendes Geräusch, und Dracos Mund klappte auf. Harry nannte seinen Crush 'Drache'?

"Sorry, es ist nur", sagte Weasley und warf den Polster aus Potters Reichweite. "Deinen Drachen zu zähmen klingt einfach ... falsch!"

"Da ist nichts Falsches dabei", grinste Potter. "Wenn ich eine Chance mit ihm hätte, wäre Draco mein und ich würd' ihn nie wieder gehen lassen."

Weasley schüttelte seinen Kopf, und Draco ... hatte nichts mehr gehört, nachdem sein Name erwähnte wurde, da er rückwärts in die Wanne gefallen war, seinen Kopf am Wasserhahn anschlagend. Leicht zusammenzuckend zog er sich wieder heraus und drehte das Wasser ab (welches wunderlicherweise zu laufen angefangen hatte als die Rückseite seines nun pulsierenden Kopfes den Wasserregulator getroffen hatte).

Hatte Potter ... Harry gerade Draco gesagt? Wie in Draco Malfoy? Wie in seinem eigenen Namen? Der Slytherin schnaubte zittrig. Es gab ja wohl nicht so viele Dracos hier, oder? Aber bedeutete das, dass Harry ... dachte, er hasste ihn? In Ordnung, da mögen vielleicht wütende (aber trotzdem leidenschaftliche) Wörter gewesen sein, ein paar Verhexungen und Versuche, Harry und seine loyalen Sidekicks absichtlich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen ... Aber das hieß doch nicht, dass Draco Harry hasste, im Gegenteil. Draco hatte niemals einen würdigeren (und sexy) Gegner als Harry gehabt in seinem gesamten (dreizehn Jahre langen) Leben. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er derjenige war, der die Zuneigung des Jungen-Der-Lebte hielt, hätte Draco das sofort ausgenutzt. Oh ja. Sein Nutzen, Harrys Nutzen; da wäre kein Unterschied gewesen.

Aber nun ... Draco runzelte die Stirn. War es zu spät, all ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten zurückzulegen, wenn sie, tief in ihren Herzen, doch genau dasselbe wollten? Draco weigerte sich, das zu glauben. Er hatte den Merlin-gesandten (oder eher Spiegel-gesandten) Beweis, dass Harry – er konnte noch immer nicht das ganze Ausmaß begreifen – ihn liebte. Und er wusste, er liebte Harry. Jedes andere Problem, das vielleicht auftrat, sollte in des Slytherins Augen lösbar sein. Draco schloss besagte Augen kurz als eine plötzliche Welle kraftvoller Emotion durch ihn fuhr. Nein, er würde seinen Spiegel definitiv nicht mit einem Muggel-Spiegel ersetzen. Er würde ihn in Gold einrahmen – nein, kein Grund gleich zu übertreiben; Silber würde ausreichend sein. Oder vielleicht Gold und Silber miteinander verschlungen ...

Draco quiekte in Erwartung. Es machte nichts, solange Harry sein sein würde ... und er Harrys.


	2. Provokative Herausforderungen

2. Provokative Herausforderungen

Draco Malfoy, gekleidet in seinen eng anliegenden Quidditch-Roben, kreuzte den Vorderrasen von Schloss Hogwarts gemütlich. Sein Besen war über seine Schulter geworfen, mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, leicht wippend, und der Griff glänzte mit den sanften Regentropfen, die konstant von oben herab fielen. Der Himmel war mit dicken, grauen, unfreundlichen Wolken vollgestopft, und es war im ganzen zu frisch für einen Samstag Nachmittag mitten im Juni.

Draco grinste in stiller Vorfreude (seine peinlichen Kicher-Attacken waren endlich vorüber) als er sich dem Quidditch-Feld näherte, ein winziger roter Fleck schon in der Distanz zu sehen. Wie ein Glühwürmchen schwirrte es durch die Luft, hell leuchtend, aber seine offensichtliche Flugfähigkeit ließ sich eher mit einem majestätischen Adler als einem Insekt vergleichen.

"Merlin sei Dank für Hogsmeade Wochenenden", hauchte Draco. "Und Merlin sei Dank – Sorry! – für Harrys verdammte Verwandte, die seinen Passierschein nicht unterschreiben wollten ..." Es passte seinen Vornahmen perfekt, und so bald er geschafft hatte, was er wollte, würde er den Dursleys einmal ordentlich seine (zu Recht gefürchtete) Meinung sagen. Er würde ausholen und sie alles bereuen lassen, was sie je seinem Harry angetan hatten. Sein Grinsen mutierte zu einem besitzergreifenden Lächeln. Sein Harry. Das klang nett.

Und dann schulte er seine Züge in eine neutrale Maske. Es wäre nicht ideal falls Harry ihn solch ein Lächeln tragen sähe. Er könnte einige Ideen bekommen; schlechte Ideen. Oder schlimmer: er könnte die richtige Idee kriegen und sich entschließen, dass er Draco nicht mehr wollte. Draco wollte nicht, dass das geschah, also entschied er sich, seinem Plan exakt so zu folgen, wie er ihn bestimmt hatte, Harry nicht einmal die kleinste Fluchtmöglichkeit gewährend. Gnadenlos zerdrückte er den Zwang hinterhältig zu lachen; "Muahahaha!" durfte nicht das erste Geräusch sein, das Harry von Draco hörte.

"Stufe eins ist an", murmelte er und setzte Fuß auf das Spielfeld. Er marschierte die zwanzig Meter bis er ungefähr in der Mitte des Feldes war, und bestieg seinen Besen. Grazil wie immer hob er ab und erhob sich hinauf in den Himmel, feuchte Locken feinen blonden Haares zu den Seiten seines Gesichtes klebend. Er schätzte, er ähnelte einer ersoffenen Ratte, aber es war alles für das größere Wohl, also ertrug er es still. Nachdem er eine kurze mentale Notierung machte, in Zukunft wasserabweisendes Haargel zu verwenden, flog Draco ein paar Schlaufen um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen; aufmerksamkeitssuchender Liebeskranker, der er war.

Bald genug schwankte Harrys sorgloses Fliegen und der rotgekleidete Junge stieg ab Richtung Draco. Sein Ausdruck war grimm, seine Lippen zu einer festen Linie gepresst, aber seine Augen waren fragend.

"Malfoy?" knurrte er, Schauer durch Dracos Körper sendend.

"Potter?" kam die mockend gedehnte Antwort.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?"

"Ich will gar nichts", höhnte der Slytherin, die Lüge glatt von seiner Zunge rollend. "Es würde eher so erscheinen, dass du etwas von mir willst, da du ja derjenige warst, der zu mir kam und diese Art von Konversation startete."

"Ich hab' bessere Dinge zu tun, als irgendwas mit dir zu diskutieren."

"Ich frage mich, was das sein mag, da du mich aufgesucht hast, nachdem ich gerade hier ankam."

Harry kämpfte einen inneren Kampf der Selbstkontrolle. Anhand seiner Gesichtsausdrücke beurteilt, verlor er schnell. "Warum kannst du mich nicht ein einziges verdammtes Mal in Ruhe lassen? Es ist ja nicht so, als würdest du's die ganze Zeit tun, also warum versuchst du nicht mal was Neues und lässt mich sein?"

"Die gesamte Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich, Potter", returnierte Draco mit einem leichten Höhngrinsen. 'Aber meine tut es sicher.' Der Blonde flog einen gemächlichen Zirkel um den Gryffindor, Harrys Augen folgten ihm misstrauisch. "Ich bin nur hier um ein wenig fliegen zu üben ... so wie du, wie ich sehen kann, hm?"

"Warum kannst du nicht ein anderes Mal trainieren? Ich seh' nicht ein, dass ich das Spielfeld mit dir teilen sollte!" knurrte der Gryffindor, und Draco war für einen Moment zurückgenommen von der Wildheit.

"Oh, komm wieder runter, Potter", schnaubte der Slytherin. "Das Feld ist groß genug für uns beide. Es ist ja nicht so, als müssten wir miteinander spielen."

"Lieber würde ich dich überhaupt nicht sehen, vielen Dank auch."

"Du kannst ja immer noch mit verbundenen Augen fliegen, falls du meinen Anblick nicht erträgst, Potter, was ich mir nicht vorstellen kann. Wirklich, es scheint fast so als ob ... Aber nein, du darfst diese Hälfte dort drüben nehmen", erlaubte Draco gnädig und deutete eine Hand in Richtung der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes, "und ich werde hier trainieren." Er grinste und schwebte vor seinem zukünftigen Freund.

Harry biss seine Zähne in dem Versuch zusammen, seine schnelle Zunge zu zähmen. Er würde schrecklich gern fragen, was Draco meinte; letztendlich gewann seine Zunge den Kampf gegen seine einzäumenden Zähne. "Es scheint als wie?"

"Oh." Draco lächelte wohlwollend. "Nichts Wichtiges ..." seine Stimme verlor sich. Er wusste, er hatte genug Andeutung in seine letzten Sätze gesteckt, dass der Junge-Der-Sich-So-Leicht-Ärgern-Ließ glauben musste, dass Draco sich selbst als unwiderstehlich sah. Er war so leicht zu manipulieren, der Junge schien es nicht mal zu merken.

"Was meinst du, Malfoy? Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich nicht mögen werde, was du da angedeutet hast, aber ich will es trotzdem wissen." – 'Damit ich entscheiden kann, welchen Fluch ich an dir anwende', war das ungesagte Ende des Satzes, aber Draco verstand die Nachricht auch so klar.

"Nun, ich dachte nur, du hättest, du weißt schon, Angst vor ein bisschen Konkurrenz. Das ist alles."

"Angst vor Konkurrenz?" stotterte Harry entrüstet. "Was für 'ne Konkurrenz?"

"Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass ich kein Gegner für dich bin?" fragte Draco mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. "Ein bisschen überselbstsicher, nicht wahr? Du solltest mit dieser Einstellung vorsichtig sein. Es könnte eines Tages nach hinten los gehen ..." Oder eher diesen Tag.

"Ist das eine Herausforderung?"

"Eine Herausforderung?" wiederholte Draco scheinüberrascht. "Aber, wie hast du das nur erraten? Ich dachte immer, Gryffindors wären so dämlich, sie würden eine Herausforderung nicht mal dann erkennen, wenn sie sie in den Hintern biss. Auf der anderen Seite findet ihr wahrscheinlich alles von euren Schuhen binden bis zur Toilette spülen herausfordernd. Also hättest du vielleicht auch eine nicht existierende Herausforderung akzeptiert."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Das einzige, mit dem du gut bist, sind Worte, aber wenn es um Quidditch geht, kannst du mir nicht das Wasser reichen!"

"Ich bin tödlich verletzt", sagte Draco, eine Hand an sein Herz drückend. "Akzeptierst du, oder bist du ein zu großes Huhn, dich selbst zu beweisen?" Sein Herz musste nur für den kürzesten Moment flattern, und als Harry seine Augen zusammenkniff, wusste Draco, dass er gewonnen hatte.

"Ich bin dabei, Malfoy. Wir werden sehen, wer hier einige Federn lassen muss!" knurrte Harry und schoss zum Boden, wo er mit einem nassen, dumpfen Aufschlag landete. Er blickte erwartungsvoll auf, wo Draco noch immer mitten in der Luft schwebte, den Slytherin ungeduldig herunterwinkend.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und folgte, still hoffend, dass es nicht immer so sein würde. Auch wenn er recht regelmäßig Roben trug, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er nie die Hosen anhatte. Das tat er, in Fakt ziemlich oft; Unterhosen zum Beispiel.

"Also, Malfoy", knurrte Harry, als der Slytherin die Erde berührte, von seinem Besen absteigend. "Lass uns die Regeln klar machen, dass wir sehen, mit wie viel ich gewonnen hab." Er grinste, und Draco schmolz innerlich. Harry grinste viel zu selten, und wenn es auf ihn gerichtet war, konnte Draco nicht anders als vor Freude, die sein Herz zum Zerspringen bedrohte, zu zittern. Harte Gefühle beiseite.

"Was werden wir nur spielen? Was schlägst du vor, Potter? Fangen?" Er kicherte. "Oder würdest du etwas ... Herausfordernderes bevorzugen?"

"Was hattest du vor, Malfoy?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch. "Weißt du, was komisch ist? Irgendwie krieg ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du das hier geplant hast; was auch immer das hier ist. Aber ich hoffe – um deinetwillen –, dass ich es nicht bereuen werde." Vielleicht war er ja gar nicht so dämlich.

"Du wirst gar nichts bereuen, Potter. Außer vielleicht deine große Klappe von vorhin." Draco grinste mit einer Ecke seines Mundes. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete ihn auf Hogwarts, Harrys Hand, die bereits zu seinem eigenen Zauberstab geschossen war, ignorierend. "Accio Quidditch Trainings-Box." Er steckte den Zauberstab zurück und drehte sich zu Harry, der ein wenig verwirrt schien.

"Lass uns das ein bisschen interessanter machen, als ein einfaches Spiel von Fliegen und närrische Stunts machen, wollen wir?" schlug Draco vor.

"Also hättest du in einem einfachen Spiel von Fliegen nicht gewonnen?"

Draco kicherte gedämpft. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber warum lassen wir nicht die einfachen Konkurrenzkämpfe für die echten Spiele und haben jetzt etwas Interessanteres?"

"In Ordnung, Malfoy. Ich werde sowieso gewinnen. Egal, was für dreckige Tricks du vorhast."

"Dreckige Tricks?" wiederholte Draco empört. "Ich spiele nicht dreckig, ich spiele zum Gewinnen. Da besteht ein Unterschied, Potter. Einer, den du vielleicht einmal kennen musst."

"Was auch immer, Malfoy. Sag mir einfach, was in deiner 'Quidditch Trainings-Box' drin ist, dass wir anfangen können."

"Und plötzlich hast du es sehr eilig. Angst, Potter?"

"Wie ich dir schon letztes Jahr gesagt hab', Malfoy, träum weiter."

'Du hast keine Ahnung, von was ich träume', dachte Draco mit einem grimmen Lächeln. 'Aber hoffentlich wirst du es noch früh genug wissen.'

Ein schwirrendes Geräusch kündete die Ankunft der Box an, die Draco gerufen hatte. Es war eine hübsche, siebzig zu vierzig zu vierzig Zentimeter große Holzkiste, der Deckel einen eingravierten Drachen tragend. Da war kein Schloss darauf, sodass Harry zu denken hatte, dass es mit Hilfe von Magie verschlossen war. Nicht weithergeholt, wenn man den Besitzer in Betracht zog.

Draco griff die Box aus der Luft, Harry nicht die Chance gebend, sie weiter zu inspizieren. Er warf dem Gryffindor einen kurzen Blick von unter seinen Wimpern zu und grinste. Exzellent, Harry war ganz sein. Draco konnte nicht warten, diesen Satz wortwörtlich werden zu lassen.

Seinen Daumen für die Besitzeridentifikation benutzend, presste Draco gegen die Schnauze des Holzdrachens. Der Deckel öffnete sich, eine Reihe von Quidditch-Bällen enthüllend. Ein schwarzer, schwerer Klatscher, ein roter Quaffel und selbst ein winziger goldener Schnatz waren in der Box verwahrt.

"Das ist dein großer Vorschlag, Malfoy? Quidditch? Wir sind nur zwei, falls du's nicht bemerkt hast, wir können gar nicht alle Positionen besetzen."

Draco rollte stumm seine Augen und setzte die Box auf den Boden. "Nein, Schwachkopf. Wir werden sehen, wer den Schnatz zuerst fängst, aber mit der hinzugefügten Schwierigkeit eines frei herumstreichenden Klatschers."

"Aber wir haben keine Treiber. Wir müssten Sucher und Treiber spielen!" meinte Harry, als ob das nicht vorher schon klar wie Kloßbrühe gewesen wäre.

"Das war der Gedanke dahinter", sagte Draco trocken. "Der Fakt, dass du es so schnell herausfinden konntest, hinterlässt mich sprachlos."

"Ich hör' dich aber immer noch reden", murmelte Harry.

"Ich hätte erraten sollen, dass du die Bedeutung nicht erfassen kannst, Potter. Egal, bedeutungslose Beleidigungen zur Seite, wir sollten jetzt starten, bevor es wirklich zu regnen anfängt."

"Oh, lass den Regen doch kommen, ich habe nichts dagegen. Aber da ich nun mal der gnädige Gryffindor bin, werde ich deine offensichtliche Schwäche nicht ausnutzen, Malfoy."

"Was auch immer, Potter." Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf über Harrys beinahe kindliche Verhaltensmuster. "Wollen wir, oder hast du noch etwas anderes zu sagen?"

"Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen, bitte."

"Bitte? Großer Harry Potter bittet mich? Wie könnte ich nur widerstehen?" Draco schnaubte. "Was wird der Preis sein? Wir müssen um etwas spielen, stimmst du nicht auch zu? Um es realer zu machen, weißt du?"

"Ein Preis?"

"Das habe ich gesagt. Musst du alles wiederholen um deinem bemitleidenswerten Hirn zu helfen, die Worte zu verstehen, oder trainierst du einfach nur für deine neue Karriere als ein Echo in den Alpen?" Alte Gewohnheiten gewöhnte man sich wirklich nur sehr schwer ab, aber den Blitz unverhüllten Ärgers in Harrys Augen aufleuchten zu sehen, war die Reue wert, die Draco nach jedem Frotzeln überkam. Wie viel es ihm auch nutzte.

"Aber, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so um meine Karrierepläne sorgst", dehnte Harry. "Ich werd' dich auf dem laufenden halten, wenn du willst."

"Keine Sorge, Potter, ich schätze, die Zeitungen werden das ohnedies tun." Draco bereute seine unbedachten Worte sofort. Wie sollte er es schaffen, das zu bekommen, was er wollte – und was er wollte, war offensichtlich, dass Harry sein ward , wenn er nicht mal die Beleidigungen auch nur ein wenig zurückhalten konnte? Und Harrys Goldener Junge Status aufbringen und die damit verbundenen Verpflichtungen, war ebenfalls nicht so klug. Draco wusste, dass Harry die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute um ihn herum nicht wollte, und er hätte es wirklich besser wissen sollen.

Harrys Augen verhärteten sich. "Was für eine Art Preis?" fragte er kalt, ihren Dialog effizient zurücklenkend. "Bekommt der Gewinner eine Belohnung oder wird der Verlierer etwas zu zahlen haben? Ich werd' nichts Peinliches tun wie nackt durch die Große Halle laufen, das sag ich dir."

"Nackt durch die Große Halle laufen? Daran habe ich nie gedacht!" gurrte Draco, aber das Glitzern in seinen Augen ließ Harry wissen, dass er nur Witze machte – wie unpassend sie auch sein mochten. "Wo ist denn jetzt dein Selbstvertrauen, Potter? Ich dachte, du würdest sowieso gewinnen?"

"Nur für den Fall."

"Richtig", grinste Draco. "Nun, sagen wir, der Verlierer muss etwas tun, was ihm der Gewinner sagt. In Ordnung? Nichts zu Unangenehmes, also brauchst du dich nicht zu fürchten, strippen zu müssen, wenn dir nicht danach ist. Der Gewinner darf wählen, was er will."

"In Ordnung", stimmte Harry argwöhnisch zu. Es war klar, dass weder das 'nichts zu Unangenehmes' noch das 'nicht strippen zu müssen, wenn ihm nicht danach war' ihn sehr beruhigte. Dennoch konnte er aufgrund seines Gryffindor-Status nicht mehr zurück aus Furcht, sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Und sein Gesicht war das Letzte, an dem er hing in diesem kleinen Spiel, das für seinen Geschmack zu schnell aus seiner Kontrolle (wo es ohnehin niemals gewesen war) geriet.

Draco ließ den Schnatz frei, der sofort in den Himmel schoss, außer Sicht schwirrend. Er schnappte den Klatscher und legte einen Verschwind-Zauber auf die Box, der sie vom Spielfeld fliegen ließ. Zwei kleine Holzstöcke aus seiner Tasche greifend, warf er einen Harry zu, der es instinktiv fing.

"Ein Schläger", sagte Draco als eine Art Erklärung und zauberte beide Stöcke zurück zu ihren natürlichen Formen und Größen.

"Großartig, ich hätte fast gefürchtet, dass wir die Klatscher mit unseren nackten Händen abwehren müssen", murmelte Harry sarkastisch, den Schläger in seiner rechten Hand greifend. Sie würden den Schnatz buchstäblich mit links fangen müssen, da sie beide mit ihrer rechten Hand stärker waren und deswegen mit dieser Hand die schweren Klatscher wegschlagen mussten. "Wir spielen also so lange, bis ich den Schnatz gefangen hab'."

"Wie ungern ich auch deine fantastischen Träume zerstöre, aber ich werde ihn fangen, Potter. Also steigere dich nicht zu sehr rein und versuche einfach, den Klatscher zu vermeiden."

"Eine Sekunde!" sagte Harry rasch, als Draco seinen Besen wieder bestieg. "Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht einen der Bälle für deinen Vorteil verhext hast? Sie sind deine, also würde ich es nicht wissen, und das ist nicht fair."

Draco blickte finster in seinem Missvergnügen. "Nicht fair, nicht fair. Kannst du nicht mein Wort für das nehmen, das es wirklich ist?"

Harry zögerte für einen Moment, dann sagte er ruhig: "Nein."

Draco, obwohl er die Antwort erwartet hatte, seufzte zurückgewiesen. "In Ordnung", murmelte er und rief den Schnatz zurück zur Erde.

Harry versuchte zu bestimmen, ob mit den Bällen etwas nicht in Ordnung war, und nachdem er zufrieden war, nickte er Draco zu, dass er sie wieder frei setzen konnte. "Nur um sicher zu gehen."

"Sicher."

"In Ordnung. Also, willste jetzt starten? Regeln wie immer in Quidditch?"

"Ja", sagte der Slytherin und hob ab. Harry folgte schnell, und dann ließ Draco den Klatscher frei.

Das Spiel hatte begonnen.


	3. Hüte deine Zunge

A/N3: Es gibt einen frühen Hinweis, wer das Spiel gewinnen wird, nun, für alle, die 'Olympia der Tiere' gesehen haben.

A/N4: 'fair' kann im Englischen auch 'blond' heißen

3. Hüte deine Zunge

Draco Malfoy flog einen gemütlichen Kreis um das Spielfeld; ein Auge auf dem Klatscher, der genau auf ihn zuschoss, das andere auf seinem Gegner, Harry Potter. Man könnte vielleicht denken, dass er schieläugig würde, aber Übung war hier das Stichwort.

Der Regen war leichter geworden; die Wassertropfen, die herunternieselten, waren so fein als ob sie durch Siebe gepresst worden wären. Dennoch tat dies Draco nichts Gutes, als der nun beinahe vierzehn Jahre alte Junge das Wasser über seinen Nacken in seine Quidditch-Roben laufen fühlte, seine darunter liegenden Kleider tränkend. Wasserabweisende Roben oder zumindest Körpermilch wurde zu dem wasserabweisenden Haargel hinzugefügt. Ein wenig mehr im Voraus zu denken wäre eine fabelhafte Idee; Draco war immerhin ein Slytherin, nicht wahr? Verschlagene kleine Schlangen mit wenig mehr als ihrem eigenen Vorteil im Hinterkopf; das sollte mehr als nur ein wenig klingeln.

Das scharfe wehende Geräusch brachte Draco zurück zu seinem aktuellen Problem: Einem ziemlich gefährlich aussehenden Klatscher, der fast in seinem Gesicht war. Sein eigener Vorteil sollte eigentlich keine kostenlose Gesichtsumgestaltung beinhalten. Was auch immer andere sagen mochten, Draco fand sich selbst immer recht reizend mit seinen süßen, auch ein wenig mädchenhaften, Zügen und dem feinen, seidigen, blonden Haar, falls er das so denken konnte.

Mit der rechten Hand ausholend, schlug Draco den Schläger mit all der Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, auf den Klatscher. Es war dann doch nicht ganz genug. Als die Vibrationen durch den Schläger, über seinen Arm und in seinen Kern liefen, schnappte Draco vor Schmerz nach Luft. Er hatte sich nie träumen lassen, dass es wirklich so anstrengend sein konnte, einen Ball mit einem Stecken wegzuschlagen. Vielleicht machten die Tatsachen, dass der Ball aus solidem Eisen gemacht wurde und dass der Schläger, der kein offizieller Quidditch-Schläger war, den Schlag nicht wirklich effizient absorbierte, den ganzen Unterschied. Fünfundzwanzig Zentimeter Durchmesser Eisen bedeutete ein totes Gewicht von ... fünf Kilo. Fünf Kilo? Das konnte nicht sein. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als ob der Ball zehn Mal so viel wiegte. Beinahe so viel wie des zierlichen Slytherins Gewicht.

Besagter zierlicher Slytherin hustete delikat. Dann schlug er wieder nach dem Klatscher aus – den Schläger diesmal sicher in beiden Händen haltend und seine Knie zu des Besens Seiten pressend – und sandte den Ball nach unten. Dracos Knochen zitterten und erneut konnte er einen gepeinigten Laut nicht ganz unterdrücken. Warum sah es immer nur so leicht aus, wenn die Treiber die Klatscher vertrieben? Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Waren sie alle so stark oder war er es, der zu schwach war?

"Eep!" quiekte der gestresste Slytherin als der Klatscher wieder einmal auf ihn zuschoss. Einen direkten Treffer gerade noch durch eine unabsichtliche Faultierrolle vermeidend, atmete Draco einen kurzweiligen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Jetzt hing er verkehrt herum von seinem Besen, Hände und Füße hielten sich sicher fest, das Blut schoss in seinen Kopf und machte ihn schwindelig. Es war eine völlig neue Sichtweise – wortwörtlich – als Draco einen kurzen Blick auf Harry warf, der das Feld unter ihm nach dem Schnatz absuchte. Offensichtlich hatte er bis jetzt noch keinen Erfolg. Unter anderen Umständen hätte der Slytherin die Möglichkeit gerne aufgenommen, seinen Liebsten in seinem Element zu beobachten, aber aufgrund des winzigen Faktes, dass es da einen richtig fiesen Klatscher gab, der offensichtlich hinter seinem Hals her war, hatte Draco nicht wirklich die Nerven, sich zu entspannen und ebendies zu tun.

Wenn er den Ball doch nur ein wenig weiter werfen könnte, hätte er ihn in Ruhe gelassen, zumindest für eine Weile. Dann wäre er hinter Harry hergeflogen, aber der Junge-Der-Immer-Schon-Stärker-War-Als-Er-Aussah hätte das sicherlich hinbekommen. Draco hatte Harry natürlich nicht nur wegen seines guten Aussehens gewählt, obwohl der Junge ein ziemlicher Hingucker war. Fähig zu sein, sich selbst sowie Draco (der blonde Junge errötete niedlich) zu verteidigen, war auch ein großer Pluspunkt für Harry.

Draco klemmte den Schläger sicher unter seinem Kinn ein und kletterte schnell zurück auf seinen sich leicht aufbäumenden Besen. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit sich zu stabilisieren als der Klatscher zurücksauste. Draco seufzte als der Klatscher diesmal eine ziemliche Entfernung wegflog nachdem er ihn quer in der Mitte getroffen hatte. Dennoch war Draco der nächste Spieler, und deswegen würde der Ball wieder genau zu ihm zurückfliegen.

Nachdem er sicher gestellt hatte, dass der Schnatz noch immer nicht in Sicht war, wanderte Dracos Fantasie wieder zurück zu dem Jungen unter ihm, und er kicherte ob der Suggestion des ach so unschuldig startenden Gedanken. Unschuldig war exakt das, was er war. Draco, der Unschuldige Slytherin. Es hatte einen netten Klang, aber es passte nicht wirklich zu seinem hart erworbenen Image. Nun ja. Dann würde wohl Harry der unschuldige sein müssen in ihrer Beziehung; zumindest für ihre Umgebung.

Draco runzelte die Stirn in Gedanken. Das würde ihm heute sehr zurecht kommen, da er noch immer nicht entschieden hatte, was er als Preis verlangen sollte. Harrys Aussage, dass er nicht nackt durch die Große Halle laufen würde, hatte Dracos Verstand in Overdrive prallen lassen, aufreizende Szenen und verbotene Möglichkeiten in seinem Kopf herumschwirrend. Sein Verstand wusste, dass er diese Gedanken niemals als Preis verlangen könnte (Draco, der Unschuldige Slytherin, war viel zu schüchtern und unerfahren in diesen Angelegenheiten des Herzens um so direkt zu sein), aber wer sagte denn, dass diese Träume von ihm niemals wahr würden? Nichts gegen einen anspornenden Anreiz.

Draco schloss seine Augen, träumerisch seufzend, und stellte sich vor, wie er zumindest etwas verlangte; einen keuschen Kuss vielleicht? Das wäre nicht viel, wohl wahr, aber ein Anfang. Ein süßer Anfang hoffentlich.

Dann legte er die Stirn in Falten. Draco hatte seinen Part recht gründlich ausgeplant, aber er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie Harry reagieren könnte. Es war wahr, dass Draco wusste, dass Harry ihn liebte, aber was würde der Gryffindor tun, wenn er realisierte, dass er genau in die Falle gelaufen war? Würde er es leicht nehmen und es einfach genießen, endlich mit seinem Crush zusammen zu sein, oder würde sein Temperament aufflammen wie es das schon so oft getan hatte? Zumindest musste Draco sich keine Sorgen machen, ob die aufgenommene Szene, die er vor einer Woche gesehen hatte, auch authentisch war. Des Spiegels Furcht um sein Überleben sicherte das.

Dracos stille Überlegungen wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als plötzlich der Klatscher scheinbar aus dem Nichts vor ihm erschien. Wenn Draco mehr über Muggel gewusst hätte, hätte er gedacht, dass der Klatscher einer Kanonenkugel ähnelte und dass er die Rolle des zu erobernden Schiffes spielte. Hoffentlich würde er nicht sinken und ertrinken.

Auch wenn Dracos Fähigkeiten als Treiber nicht außergewöhnlich waren, war er doch einer der besten Sucher, und seine Reflexe waren fast so schnell wie die eines Sandlaufkäfers. Er riss den Griff seines Nimbus 2001 scharf nach links und schoss ein paar Meter nach unten, den Griff um seinen Schläger verstärkend und sich auf einen erneuten Schlag vorbereitend. Doch unglücklicherweise hatte der Klatscher andere Pläne und änderte die Richtung selbst für Draco einen Tick zu schnell, und dann knallte der Eisenball direkt in den Schweif seines Besens. Die Macht des Einschlages riss den Slytherin beinahe von seinem Besen, und nur sein Todesgriff um den Stiel verhinderte einen wahren Unfall. Der untere Teil seines Körpers jedoch hatte nicht den selben Halt. Draco stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus (und wunderte sich flüchtig wie es kam, dass er hier durch Albtraum nach Albtraum ging und Harry es nicht mal zu merken schien) und krachte wieder zurück auf den Besen, rittlings.

Für einen Moment schien die Welt festzufrieren, Dracos Verstand registrierte keine Bewegung, kein Geräusch konnte gehört werden, als die Farben vor des Slytherins Augen verschwammen, und dann kam es krachend zurück. Der Schläger fiel von gefühllosen Fingern, als Schmerz durch seine Lenden schoss, spitze Nadeln stachen ihn, und Draco war überzeugt, dass es sich wie Crucio anfühlen musste.

"Ah", schnappte er nach Luft, und seine Stimme war nur ein wenig zu hoch. "Jetzt werde ich nie eigene Kinder haben ..." Den Fakt absichtlich ignorierend, dass er schwul war, und dass männliche Schwangerschaften ohnedies nicht so üblich waren. Vielleicht konnte ihm sein Pate da helfen.

"Elliot Smethwyck sei Dank", hauchte er dann. Er (nun, sein Polsterungszauber eher) war der einzige Grund warum er nicht ernsthaft um seine Potenz fürchten musste. Das hätte hässlich enden können. Draco arrangierte sich wieder langsam auf seinem Besen, zusammenzuckend als der Schmerz wieder einen Höhepunkt in seinen sensibelsten Teilen erreichte. Das war ziemlich peinlich gewesen, und dazu noch schmerzhaft.

"Uh-oh", murmelte Draco, als er realisierte, dass er seinen Schläger nicht mehr hatte und dass der Klatscher jeden Moment wieder auf ihn zuschießen konnte. Das könnte auch hässlich enden, und Harrys Worte sprangen zurück in seinen Kopf. 'Den Klatscher mit nackten Händen abwehren'. Nein, das war definitiv keine gute Aussicht, besonders da sein ganzer Körper noch immer vom letzten Mal zitterte, als er den Ball mit seinem Schläger getroffen hatte.

"Großartig", grummelte Draco. "Wo ist mein Held, wenn ich ihn mal brauche?" Ein kurzer Blick nach unten, und selbst von der Distanz konnte Draco sehen, dass des Gryffindors Ausdruck bestimmter war denn je. Oh, war das nicht köstlich? Draco, bald Draco Malfoy-Potter, der ohne Ende angegriffen wurde, der um sein Leben fürchtete, und wo war Harry Potter, Bezwinger von Voldemort und Retter kleiner Kätzchen? Er schien nicht zu sehr darauf aus zu sein, Dracos Leben zu retten, so fokussiert auf den Schnatz war er. Der Blonde knurrte leise und wünschte sich, er hätte den Schläger nicht verloren. Dann hätte er ihn Harry nachwerfen können und hoffentlich eine oder zwei Beulen verursacht. Obwohl Draco keinen permanenten Hirnschaden riskieren wollte, würde er dem Gryffindor doch gerne eine oder zwei Lektionen in angebrachtem Verhalten seinem festen Freund gegenüber beibringen.

Draco fasste nach seinem Zauberstab und deutete auf seinen gefallenen Schläger. Wissend, dass Harry höchstwahrscheinlich ohnehin den Schnatz noch nicht gesehen hatte und nur seinen ausgereiften Wronski-Bluff vorführte, murmelte Draco: "Accio-"

Dann fing ein goldener Flicker seinen Blick, und Dracos Augen schnappten auf in Überraschung. Wie war das möglich? Jedes andere Mal war der Schnatz viel mehr als nur schwer zu fassen gewesen.

Und Harry flog genau in die korrekte Richtung. Dracos Augen wurden noch größer und hatten nun mehr oder weniger die Größe von Suppentellern. Falls Harry den Schnatz als Erster fing, dann würde Dracos genialer Plan in Rauch aufgehen. Er hatte sieben wertvolle Tage seines Lebens mit den Vorbereitungen des Planes verwendet und unter keinen Umständen würde er Harry die Chance geben, seinen Spaß zu ruinieren. Frisch entschlossen umfasste Draco den Griff seines Nimbus und lehnte sich nach vorne, den Besen anspornend, so schnell wie möglich zu fliegen. Der Besen machte einen plötzlichen Ruck vorwärts und der Junge quiekte in Furcht aufgrund des Bockens. Der Klatscher, der in den Schweif gekracht war, hatte offensichtlich seine Flugfähigkeit ziemlich beeinträchtigt. Einen schnellen Blick nach hinten riskierend, erblasste Draco beträchtlich. Zweige standen aus dem Ende in nichts, das noch einer strikt wissenschaftlichen Ordnung gleich kam, und der Besen schaute nicht mehr aus wie das Fluggerät, das Draco immer stolz besaß, aber ähnelte nun mehr einem durch und durch benutzten Kehrbesen.

Dracos Finger hielten sich krampfartig am Holz fest, und wie in jeder anderen gut klischeeartigen Nahtod-Erfahrung blitzten Bilder seines früheren Lebens vor seinem inneren Auge. Da waren viel zu wenige wirklich glückliche realisierte er mit Bedauern, sich entscheidend, dass falls er diesen teuflischen Ritt überlebte, er alles tun würde um das zu ändern. Jedoch sollte Draco nicht wirklich um sein Leben fürchten, vielleicht um sein Mittagessen, aber sicher nicht um sein Leben. Auf einem zuckenden Besen reitend, mit einem wahnsinnigen Klatscher heiß auf seinen Fersen, geradewegs auf Harry zurasend, der einen ziemlichen Vorsprung auf den Schnatz hatte, da konnte Draco einfach an nichts denken, das er im Moment lieber tat.

Harrys Blick war ausschließlich auf den Goldenen Schnatz fixiert, der versuchte dem jagenden Jungen zu entkommen, von Seite zu Seite schwirrend, aber aufgrund von Harrys Erfahrung mit Quidditch, hatte der kleine Ball wahrscheinlich keine Chance. Der Schnatz flog in Dracos ungefähre Richtung, also war alles, was der Slytherin zu tun hatte, einfach auf Harry zuzufliegen, und falls er schnell genug war, würden sie sich in der Mitte treffen. Der Nimbus gab einen erneuten unvorhergesehenen Ruck, und Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wenn es so weiterging, würde er es nicht schaffen. Er musste schneller sein-

Da war ein platschendes Geräusch, und Draco blinzelte vor Überraschung. Dann blinzelte er noch einmal und lockerte seinen Griff vom Besen um sein Gesicht mit einer Hand zu berühren, die andere Hand noch immer am rechten Platz um den rasenden Besen zu lenken. Er war mit Schlamm bedeckt, die aufgesogene Erde seine Wangen in dicken Linien verschmierend. Nicht im geringsten für eine Schlammmaske aufgelegt wischte Draco sein Gesicht auf seinem Ärmel grob ab. Er hatte keine Zeit für das; es war das Einzige, was er tun konnte, um nicht vor Ärger zu schreien. Verschwor sich denn das gesamte Universum gegen ihn? Es musste da jemanden geben, der all diese Hindernisse in seinen Weg legte, um ihn davon abzuhalten, seinen Harry zu kriegen. Tränen der Frustration wellten in seinen Augen auf, aber Draco schluckte sie tapfer runter, dem Beweis seiner Schwäche verweigernd sich zu vergießen. Er würde sich für Harry nur so weit demütigen, und Weinen zog diese Linie. Draco rieb seine trockenen aber verdächtig glitzernden Augen mit seiner rechten Hand, seinen Zauberstab, der noch immer in seiner Hand war, gegen seine Stirn schlagend. Er schnaubte als er realisierte, warum der Schlamm auf seinem Gesicht gelandet war. Als er versucht hatte, seinen gefallenen Schläger zurückzurufen hatte er nur ein "Accio" ausgesprochen, und so hatte er das bisschen Schlamm, das neben der Box gelegen war, gerufen, als seine Zauberstabhand kurz unsicher war, als er den Schnatz gesehen hatte.

Draco schnüffelte aber er wollte nicht nachgeben. Er legte sich komplett flach gegen seinen sich noch immer manchmal aufbäumenden Besen, ihn antreibend schneller zu fliegen. Wunderlicherweise hatte Harry den Schnatz noch nicht gefangen. Dennoch würde der Gryffindor das früh genug ändern wie es aussah. Falls der Junge-Der-Lebte etwas wollte, konnte ihm nichts widerstehen; zumindest nicht für lange.

Draco lächelte grimm, bevor sein Lächeln sich in ein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte, als er überlegte, wie er es schaffen sollte, die Dinge noch zu seinem Besten zu wenden. Er wusste, es würde nicht exakt betrügen sein. Harry, auf der anderen Seite, würde in aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht gesinnt sein, Draco seinen nächsten geplanten Zug durchgehen zu lassen. Es würde auch nicht wirklich fair sein. Dennoch kümmerte sich Draco nicht wirklich darum. Sagten nicht sowieso alle, dass das einzige, das an ihm fair war, seine Haare waren? Also warum sollte er es ihnen nicht ein für alle Mal beweisen? Harry konnte sich aufregen so viel er wollte, nachdem er seine Tat vollbracht hatte. Sich selbst zunickend (wenn er eines war, so war es entschlossen), deutete Draco seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Besen und murmelte: "Adessa!"

Ein Funken Energie schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf seinen Besen, helles weißes Licht hüllte ihn ein, als der Slytherin fühlte, wie das Holz mit jeder Sekunde wärmer wurde, die Energie darin ständig zunehmend. Dracos Augen weiteten sich leicht als er seinen Fehler bemerkte, aber der Nimbus 2001 gab bereits einen riesigen Ruck Richtung Schnatz. Der blasse Junge dankte allen Gottheiten, die zuhören wollten, dass er nicht auch den Griff um seinen Zauberstab wie um seinen Schläger verloren hatte, als sein Besen, noch immer merklich beschädigt aufgrund des Klatscher-Vorfalls, unstetig Richtung Ziel raste, Draco ziemlich gründlich durchschüttelnd. Blonde Haare, nass sowohl vom Regen und Nervositätsschweiß, klebten an seiner Stirn, teilweise in seine Augen fallend, und Draco fragte sich, ob der Polsterungszauber jetzt in den nächsten Momenten die Wirkung verlieren würde, nur um ihn zu ärgern und dadurch noch zu den Katastrophen, die er bereits ertragen musste, hinzufügend. Er hatte wirklich böse sein müssen in seinem letzten Leben, da war einfach keine andere Erklärung für seine vor kurzem in Kraft getretene Pechsträhne.

Draco presste seinen Zauberstab gegen das Holz, als er den Besengriff fest umschloss, seine Knöchel weiß hervortretend. Er wagte es nicht, eine Hand vom Besen zu nehmen, um seinen Zauberstab wegzustecken, er würde vielleicht das Ende der Story nie zu hören bekommen, wenn man danach ging, wie schnell er gerade raste. Der Schnatz war nah, so nah, er konnte ihn beinahe berühren, wenn er nur wirklich elastisch wäre. Potter war auch nahe, seine Augen, die unheimlich in der nebeligen Luft leuchteten, schossen Dolche nach ihm. Sein Gesicht war in ein Stirnrunzeln gezogen, als er flach gegen seinem Nimbus 2000 lag um den geringsten Luftwiderstand zu erhalten. Der dunkelhaarige Junge war auch sehr schnell, Draco würde soviel zugeben, aber sein Besen war dem Nimbus 2001 des Slytherins unterlegen. Der Fakt, dass Dracos Besen leicht beschädigt war und nun verhext war um schneller zu fliegen, mit in die Rechnung nehmend, sollte es ziemlich balanciert sein, sodass beide Besen jetzt gleich schnell waren. Draco hatte Angst zu atmen, als Harry weiter näher kam, der Schnatz nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, aber seine Hand konnte ihn gerade nicht erwischen, egal wie sehr er seine Finger streckte.

Harry war nahe genug, dass Draco die Schweißtropfen auf seiner Braue zählen konnte, und der Slytherin schluckte. Realisierte der Goldene Junge nicht, dass sie jede Sekunde zusammenkrachen würden, wenn er nicht seinen Kurs ändern würde? Während ein Teil von Draco sich geschmeichelt fühlte (nun, Harry wollte ihm doch nahe sein), so sagte ihm der andere, logischere Teil von dem was von seinem liebeskranken Verstand noch übrig war, dass der Slytherin den Besenstiel verreißen und dadurch einen erneuten hässlichen Unfall vermeiden sollte. Die zwei Teile seines Verstandes beiseite gab es noch seinen Stolz, und der sagte ihm, dass er kein Feigling war; niemals würde er es sein, der seinen Schwanz zuerst einzog. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verteidigen, wie sehr der auch von dem Vorfall im Verbotenen Wald in ihrem ersten Jahr beschädigt war als er schreiend wie ein verschreckter Hufflepuff geflüchtet war, oder dem Fakt, dass er noch nicht einmal seinen Mann stehen konnte wenn ein Mädchen beschloss, ihn zusammenzuschlagen. Nun, das war jetzt aber eine Verbesserung seiner Laune. Vielleicht sollte er eine Karriere als Muggel-Clown in Betracht ziehen. Egal, der Punkt war, dass er niemals zuerst zurückziehen würde, außer vielleicht-

Der Schnatz stoppte abrupt auf seinem Weg, für einen einzigen flüchtigen Herzschlag in seinem Platz gefrierend, und dann schoss er geradewegs nach oben in den Himmel. Draco reagierte sofort, den Griff kraftvoll nach hinten ziehend und den fliehenden Ball verfolgend. Seine Beine um den Besen schlingend, konnte der Junge nicht verhindern, dass er einige Zentimeter nach unten schlitterte, doch glücklicherweise brachte der buschige Schweif einen Halt zu seinem Rutsch. Seine Knie stießen gegen Harrys, der ebenfalls rechtzeitig reagiert hatte – nicht dass Draco etwas anderes von ihm erwartet hätte – und nun aufwärts flog, dem Slytherin dabei die Front zukehrend. Der Gryffindor biss die Zähne zusammen und zischte etwas, aber Draco konnte es nicht ausmachen, da der Wind zu laut in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Seine Roben flatterten wild im Wind, seine Beine einwickelnd, aber Draco merkte es nicht mal. Harrys rechte Hand presste seinen Schläger zum Griff um seinen Besen unter Kontrolle zu halten, als seine linke Hand nach dem Goldenen Schnatz fasste, der genau zwischen ihm und Draco schwirrte, immer so nah und doch nie wirklich nah genug um gefangen zu werden. Draco hakte seinen Ellbogen um den Besen um mehr Druck zu erlangen, seine linke Hand um den Griff verkrampfend, und dann streckte er sich so weit es ging, mit der rechten Hand nach dem Schnatz fassend. Harry knurrte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach "Betrüger" anhörte, und Draco realisierte plötzlich, dass er noch immer den Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern hatte. Er konnte den Schnatz noch erreichen. Doch dabei hatte er nicht die Zeit, seinen Zauberstab sicher wegzustecken; Harrys eigene Finger waren gefährlich nahe an deren Ziel. Draco überdachte seine Optionen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Und dann ließ er seinen Zauberstab los, fühlend wie er langsam zur Erde segelte, und fasste nach dem Ball. Er spürte fast, wie die feingliedrigen Flügel gegen seinen Handschuh flatterten, als er endlich Widerstand in der Luft fühlte. Doch als er seine Finger um den Goldenen Schnatz bringen wollte, verstrickten sie sich in ein weiteres Set kleiner Glieder. Draco schnappte laut nach Luft, und er registrierte vage Harrys echoende Lufteinnahme, als er den Schnatz zwischen ihren verwobenen Fingern gefangen fand. Es erwischte den Slytherin völlig unvorbereitet, und Draco stoppte seinen Besen beinahe mitten in der Luft, wäre es nicht für Harry gewesen.

"Malfoy", schrie der Gryffindor in sein Gesicht. "Bist du jetzt völlig durchgeknallt? Wir fliegen hier vertikal! Weißt du, was das heißt? Wenn du so abrupt stoppst, fliegst du schneller Richtung Mutter Erde als du 'Schwachkopf' sagen kannst, du Schwachkopf!"

"So vielen Dank für den Hinweis!" rief Draco zurück, seinen Besenstiel verdrehend und somit einen verstimmten Harry zwingend, dasselbe zu tun.

"Malfoy, verdammt!" schrie Harry, seine Hand die des Slytherins jetzt fester als zuvor haltend. Sein gesamter rechter Arm war um seinen Besen geschlungen um ihn in einer unbeholfenen Position zu halten, flach gegen das harte Holz liegend, linker Arm in einem merkwürdigen Winkel haltend und mit Dracos rechter Hand verbunden, die den Schnatz hielt. "Versuchst du, mich umzubringen? Weil du bis jetzt einen ziemlich guten Job machst!" Sein Atem kam schnell und seine Wangen waren leicht rosa; ob nun von der Anstrengung oder von seiner Nähe konnte Draco nur raten (und hoffen).

"Und würdest du mich bitte-" knurrte er leise, an seinem Arm ziehend, "loslassen!"

"Träum weiter, Potter!" returnierte Draco mit einem eigenen Zug. Der Slytherin war weitaus komfortabler in seiner Position, etwas über Harry schwebend. "Du lässt den Schnatz los! Ich hab' gewonnen!"

"Und wovon träumst du nachts sonst noch?"

Harry schaffte es in eine bequemere Position zu kommen, aufsitzend und Draco mit seinem Besen näherziehend. Der Blonde kämpfte um auch aufzukommen, seine Balance haltend, aber niemals den golden beflügelten Ball loslassend.

"Ich habe fair und ehrlich gewonnen, Potter", knurrte Draco, sein Erröten überdeckend. Warum musste Harry auch fragen, worüber er nachts so träumte? "Sicherlich verbietet dir dein antiker Gryffindor Ehrenkodex einen Sieg zu beanspruchen, wenn du nur Zweiter warst?"

"Fair und ehrlich?" wiederholte Harry ungläubig. "Ich hab' dich gesehen, Malfoy! Du hast einen Spruch verwendet, um die Geschwindigkeit deines Besens zu erhöhen! Das war nicht gerade fair, oder?

"Wir haben uns auf Quidditch-Regeln geeinigt, erinnerst du dich? Und seinen eigenen Besen zu verbessern, ist nicht dagegen. Es ist mir nicht erlaubt, dich oder deinen Besen zu verhexen, aber es sagt nie etwas, ob ich mich oder meinen Besen verhexen darf." Draco grinste in seiner selbstgefälligen Art. "Das ist so ein winziger Unterschied über dreckig spielen und zum Gewinnen spielen, Potter. Und es war noch nicht mal gegen die Regeln."

"Aber es war unfair!"

"Das Leben ist nicht fair!" schnappte der Slytherin, sein Temperament hatte ihn endlich eingeholt. "Leb' damit. Und jetzt gib mir den Schnatz!" Er versuchte, Harrys Finger zu lockern, aber der dunkelhaarige Junge weigerte sich, nachzugeben. "Lass los! Ich habe gewonnen und ich verlange, dass du mir den Schnatz gibst!"

"Du hast nicht gewonnen, Malfoy! Ich habe den Schnatz zuerst berührt, also bin ich der Gewinner!"

"Unsinn! Lass endlich los!" Draco und Harry zogen und rissen an der Hand des anderen, aber keiner war willig nachzugeben; sie hatten beide zu hart für diesen Erfolg gekämpft. Und keiner war wirklich zu scharf darauf herauszufinden, was der andere mit einem vorhatte, sollte er wirklich gewinnen und seinen Preis verlangen. Doch Draco war einen Tick bestimmter und verschlagener als Harry, und er setzte alles auf eine Karte. Stark an Harrys Hand ziehend, schloss der Slytherin die Distanz zwischen ihnen und presste seinen Mund auf den des Gryffindors, den anderen Jungen, wie beabsichtigt, völlig überraschend. Es geschah und endete so schnell, dass Draco gar nicht wirklich die Chance hatte, die Weichheit von Harrys Lippen zu genießen, wenn er für einen Moment einen kleinen Gegendruck fühlte. Es war viel zu früh vorbei, als Harry zurückzuckte, während des Prozesses Dracos Hand und damit auch den Schnatz loslassend. Dracos Lächeln des Triumphes war nur halb wegen des Faktes, dass er nun den winzigen Ball in seiner Hand gefangen hielt. Er sehnte sich danach, seinen Finger zu seiner Lippe zu führen, seine Augen zu schließen und in der Erinnerung seines ersten Kusses zu schwelgen, aber am meisten sehnte er sich danach, es noch einmal zu tun.

"Okay, das war dreckig", knurrte Harry, seinen Mund an seinem Ärmel abwischend, Draco zum Stirnrunzeln bringend.

'Oops', dachte der Blonde dann und wischte sich den Schlamm vom Mund. Ja, Harry hatte Recht, das konnte nicht zu nett geschmeckt haben. Igitt sogar. Nicht der beste erste Eindruck in einer langen Reihe von schlechten ersten Eindrücken.

"Ich habe gewonnen, siehst du?" Draco grinste.

"Ja, ich seh's", sagte Harry leise. "Du bist der selbe betrügerische Bastard wie immer!"

"Ich. Habe. Nicht. Betrogen!"

"Wie kommt es dann-"

"-dass du nicht gewonnen hast?" vollendete Draco Harrys Satz. "Du bist so selbstherrlich. Weißt du was? Es ist mir absolut egal, was du denkst. Ich werde dir aber doch beweisen, dass ich gewonnen habe!" Mit einem Snape-würdigen Höhngrinsen hielt der junge Slytherin seine Hand mit dem Schnatz auf, Handfläche nach oben. Einen versteckten Knopf auf der Seite drückend, warf Draco den Ball einige Meter in die Luft, wo er sofort wieder anfing zu schwirren. "Der Schnatz wird jetzt genau auf den zufliegen, der das letzte Spiel gewonnen hat."

Er kreuzte seine Arme über seiner Brust in einer arroganten Manier und wünschte, dass er zumindest noch seinen Zauberstab hatte. Er fühlte sich unkomfortabel, sogar ungeschützt, da er weder seinen Zauberstab noch seinen Schläger zu seiner Verfügung hatte, und nun war auch der Schnatz aus seiner Hand. Nun, zumindest das würde bald genug wieder anders sein, wenn der Ball zu ihm flog und ihn als Gewinner des Spieles bestätigte. Draco stellte sich vor, wie Harrys Augen sich weiten würden, wenn er einen Kuss verlangte – und dabei noch einen zweiten – als Preis. Er grinste. Er hatte Harry Potter tatsächlich um den Schnatz geschlagen. Die Erkenntnis hinterließ ihn strahlend vor Stolz. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, dass er seinem Liebsten in jeder Hinsicht, die zählte, ebenbürtig war.

Leider jedoch, waren es nicht Harrys Augen, die sich weiteten, als der Schnatz zum Sieger des letzten Spiels flog. Draco schnappte ungläubig nach Luft, als Harry den winzigen Ball in Triumph hochhielt. "Wie ich sagte, ich hab' ihn zuerst berührt!"

Etwas innerhalb des Slytherins brach, und er konnte nicht einmal Harrys Lächeln schätzen. Der Sieg war sein, wie immer. Und Draco verlor, wie immer. Der Schnatz konnte nicht lügen.

"Das ... das ist nicht fair", fand sich Draco murmelnd, seinen Plan meinend. Wie kam es, dass alles, was er versuchte, schief ging?

"Das Leben ist nicht fair", schoss Harry seine eigenen Worte auf ihn zurück. "Leb' damit."

Dracos Kehle verschloss sich, als er den Fakt still verfluchte, dass noch nicht einmal dieser kleine aber bedeutsame Sieg für ihn bestimmt war. Er hätte seine Hoffnungen nicht so hoch gehen lassen sollen, in jedem Fall würde ihm das eine wertvolle Lektion sein.

Draco setzte seine Gesichtszüge in eine grimme Maske und stieg so schnell und graziös wie es sein widerspenstiger Besen erlaubte ab. Er hörte Harry, nein, Potter wie er nach ihm rief, aber er schenkte dem Gryffindor keine Beachtung. Er brauchte seinen Zauberstab zurück, andernfalls würde er durchdrehen. Draco landete neben dem nun bewegungslosen Klatscher. Er zitterte, realisierend, wie nahe er ihnen gekommen war, bevor sie ... bevor Potter den Schnatz gefangen und damit das Spiel beendet hatte, den Klatscher auch deaktivierend. Draco versuchte seine eigenen verwirrenden Gedanken zu ignorieren, versuchte Potter nicht zu beachten, als der dunkelhaarige Junge neben ihm landete, und er hob seinen Zauberstab auf und rief die Trainingsbox zu ihm. Es musste eine Art Zeichen sein. Es war ihm nicht vergönnt mit seinem Harry zusammenzukommen, und während er mitleidig bezweifelte, dass er jemals über seine erste und einzige Liebe kommen würde, so konnte er sich doch gut vorstellen, dass Harry ihn vergessen konnte. Er war schließlich der Junge-Der-Mehr-Als-Einmal-Lebte, er konnte genauso gut der Junge-Der-Mehr-Als-Einmal-Liebte sein. Es gab niemanden, der seinem konzentrierten Charme widerstehen konnte ... Draco wimmerte in Selbstmitleid.

"Aber, Malfoy", sagte Harry. "Kein Grund gleich über so ein kleines Spiel zu weinen."

Draco fixierte den anderen Jungen durch zusammengekniffene Augen. "Ich weine nicht", spie er, und kämpfte dagegen an, seine Worte nicht in der nächsten Sekunde Lügen zu strafen. "Ich habe nur etwas im Auge und es brennt!"

"Sicher", sagte Harry sanft, seine Lüge offensichtlich nicht kaufend, aber auch nicht scharf darauf, den Slytherin deswegen zu necken. "Also ..."

"Also?" schnappte Draco scharf. Seine Nerven waren angespannt und er hatte eine harte Zeit, sein Temperament zu kontrollieren.

"Ich schätze, ich habe dann gewonnen."

"Was für eine Überraschung", murmelte Draco bitter.

"Sei nicht so heikel deswegen, Malfoy. Ich war einfach besser dieses Mal."

"Letztes Mal, dieses Mal, nächstes Mal! Wo ist der verdammte Unterschied?" schrie Draco, seine Hände in die Luft werfend um seinen Punkt zu illustrieren. "Es ist immer dasselbe mit dir, Potter. Ich wollte dieses Spiel gewinnen, nur dieses eine Mal! Aber würdest du mich lassen? Nein!"

"Wärst du glücklich gewesen, wenn ich dich absichtlich gewinnen hätte lassen?" fragte Harry ruhig, seine Augen noch rund in einer Mischung aus Erstaunen wegen Dracos Ausbruch und Mitgefühl für den aufgewühlten Blonden.

Draco knurrte tief in seiner Kehle, über seine eigene emotionale Eruption peinlich berührt, und schnappte die Box, die endlich angekommen war, aus der Luft. "Das ist nicht der Punkt!" sagte er, die Box auf den Boden werfend, sich nicht darum kümmernd, ob er sie damit beschädigte.

"Was ist dann der Punkt? Und warum wolltest du überhaupt genau dieses Mal gewinnen?"

Draco presste seinen Mund in eine dünne Linie um seine Unterlippe vorm Zittern abzuhalten. Warum musste Potter ihn nur auf so eine Art quälen? War es nicht bereits genug, dass er sich an diesem Tag schon öfter zum Narren gemacht hatte, als er sich zu zählen traute? Musste der Gryffindor wirklich noch Salz auf die bereits pulsierende Wunde streuen? "Was willst du?" knurrte Draco langsam, seine Augen auf einen Punkt über Harrys linker Schulter fixiert.

"Eine Antwort wäre nett."

"Du verlangst eine Antwort als Preis, dass du das Spiel gewonnen hast?" Dracos Augen fixierten Harrys, Überraschung in dicken Wellen von ihm fließend. Harrys Augenbrauen waren leicht gehoben, den Blonden verleitend, misstrauisch die Stirn zu runzeln. Spielte der Goldene Junge mit ihm? Wofür denn? Draco wurde langsam schlecht und müde von der ganzen Zerreißprobe, und er wollte nur, dass es endlich vorbei war. Er stieß langsam den Atem aus und kreuzte seine Arme über seiner Brust in einer beschützenden Geste, als ob er dachte, Harry würde sein Herz jetzt jede Sekunde herausreißen.

"Vielleicht", sagte Harry leise. "Es kommt darauf an."

"So funktioniert das nicht, Potter. Sag', was du willst, dass dieses lächerliche Spiel endlich vorbei ist. Es wird kalt hier draußen, und ich will zurück hinein."

Potter hatte ein berechnendes Leuchten in seinen Augen, was Draco innerlich zittern ließ. "Wenn das der Fall ist", sagte Harry, den Slytherin zum erneuten Stirnrunzeln verleitend. Wisperte der Jungenheld da etwa schüchtern? Und war das ein Erröten, das da seinen Nacken hinauflief? Bevor Draco jedoch Zeit hatte sich zu wundern, worum es hier überhaupt ging, redete Harry weiter: "Dann will ich dasselbe, wonach du verlangt hättest."

Draco schnappte nach Luft, lief puterrot an und stotterte ohne Zusammenhang, bevor er seine Sprache wieder fand. "Was?" krächzte er und versuchte seinen Blick mit Harrys verbunden zu lassen, obwohl er im Moment nichts lieber getan hätte, als wieder seinen Besen zu besteigen und zu fliehen. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch, falls Harry dasselbe zusammenbringen wollte wie er, würde Draco die Zähne zusammenbeißen und durchleben.

"I-ich, um, na ja", stotterte der Gryffindor, ein vorsichtiges Lächeln gebend und einen kleinen Schritt Richtung Draco machend, dessen Herz bereits in seinem Hals schlug. "Nach deinem Ausdruck beurteilt, denk' ich, dass ich erraten kann, was du wolltest. Und", er nahm einen tiefen beruhigenden Luftzug, "ich würde das auch gerne ..."

"W-wirklich jetzt?" fragte Draco, mit den Füßen scharrend.

"Ja, aber nur, wenn es mehr als nur ein Kuss sein wird."

Draco schluckte und nickte zittrig. "Ein Kuss ist nicht genug. Ich will wirklich-"

"Ich auch!" unterbrach Harry erleichtert, Wangen brennend. Seine Gedankenlesefähigkeit war unheimlich, um es beim Namen zu nennen. "Ich auch ... Draco."

"Okay ... Harry." Der Name rollte geschmeidig von des Slytherins Zunge, und es klang genauso richtig wie sein eigener Name wenn er aus Harrys Mund kam. Draco neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig, einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne machend. Er konnte Harrys Körperhitze beinahe fühlen, wie sie ihn einhüllte, oder vielleicht war es nur sein nähernder Nervenzusammenbruch. Er war tatsächlich gerade dabei Harry Potter, Liebe seines Lebens, zu küssen. Seine Knie drohten zusammenzusacken, und er wunderte sich kurz, ob ein Jelly-Leg Fluch sich ähnlich anfühlte.

Warmer Atem geisterte über sein Gesicht, als Draco den Spalt zwischen ihnen schloss. Das erste (und diesmal 100 willig auf beiden Seiten) Aufeinandertreffen von Lippen radierte jeden weiteren logischen Gedanken aus dem Kopf des Slytherins. Es war so sanft wie das erste Mal, sogar sanfter, und süß wie Ambrosia, da er sich nicht vor Zurückweisung (oder Schlamm) fürchten musste. Der Blonde fühlte eine zögerliche Berührung an seiner Taille, und er schritt tiefer in Harrys Umarmung, den Nacken des anderen Jungen zirkelnd. Da war ein kribbelnder Rausch Energie, der durch jeden Teil von Dracos Körper fuhr; es fühlte sich an wie eine Art Magie. Und es fühlte sich wie Himmel und Nachhausekommen auf einmal an. Draco genoss die schützende Umarmung, seinen Kopf ein wenig winkelnd und den etwas größeren Jungen näher zu sich ziehend.

Es könnte fünf Sekunden oder fünf Jahre gedauert haben, Draco wusste es nicht, aber Zeit war ohnehin nun nicht mehr wichtig.

"Ich glaube, ich habe einen Engel singen hören", sagte Draco verträumt, euphorische Glocken noch in seinen Ohren klingelnd.

"Nur einen Engel?" neckte Harry.

"Es war göttlich, also war es vielleicht Gott höchstpersönlich."

"Hatte er Alan Rickmans Stimme?"

"Wer?"

"Ach egal."

Der Blonde seufzte zufrieden, als er sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken vergrub, nicht willens, seinen Liebsten jetzt schon gehen zu lassen, nachdem er ihn endlich bekommen hatte. Da war eine kleine nagende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm sagte, dass die Studenten jetzt jeden Moment aus Hogsmeade zurückkommen konnten, aber Draco kümmerte das nicht wirklich. Alles, was zählte, war, dass Harry ihn vor der Kälte der Außenwelt abschirmte.

"Draco?" murmelte Harry, seine Lippen zu dem seidigblonden Haar pressend.

"Hm?" kam die müßige Antwort. Draco war im Himmel; er würde wirklich gerne für immer so bleiben, ohne Sorgen für ihre Umwelt.

"Seit wann hast du ...?"

"Dich geliebt?" Draco kicherte aufgrund Harrys scharfem Nachluftschnappen. Er hob seinen Kopf und lächelte den Gryffindor schüchtern an. "Ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern. Es ist tatsächlich schon einige Zeit her. Und ..." Dracos Herzschlag nahm zu als er fühlte, wie sich Harrys Arme in einer besitzergreifenden Geste fester um ihn schlangen, was ihn sich sicherer und geschätzter fühlen ließ als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

"Ich hab' dich auch schon eine lange Zeit geliebt", sagte Harry sanft, seine Augen als Beweis zu dieser Aussage leuchtend. "Warum hast du, ich meine, woher hast du gewusst, wie ich auf deine Herausforderung und auf den Preis, den du wolltest, reagieren würde? Hab' ich mich irgendwie verraten oder war es nur wunschvolles Denken von deiner Seite?" fragte er, dann schnappte er nach Luft aufgrund von Dracos schuldigem Ausdruck. "Du wusstest es! Darum wolltest du dieses Spiel um jeden Preis gewinnen! Aber woher?"

"Du wirst das nicht mögen." Draco neigte seinen Kopf in Scham und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu winden. Nun da er Harry die Wahrheit sagen würde – wie widerwillig auch immer – sollte er doch aus Gründen der Sicherheit ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide bringen. Man wusste ja nie. Vorsicht war schließlich die Mutter der Porzellankiste. Der Vater? Unbekannt. Was wiederum bewies, dass selbst die Vorsicht manchmal unvorsichtig war, aber das tut nun hier nichts zur Sache.

"Hey", murmelte Harry, Draco nicht loslassend. "Ich werd' nicht wütend werden. Schau, wohin es mich gebracht hat, also kann's nicht schlecht gewesen sein, oder? Komm schon, du weißt, du kannst es mir sagen ..."

Draco biss seine Lippe unsicher aufgrund von Harrys Ermuntern, dann seufzte er aufgebend. "Ich hab' dich ausspioniert. Durch einen magischen Spiegel im Slytherin-Badezimmer." Draco behielt sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken versteckt und wartete auf seine Antwort. Großartig. Jetzt musste er denken, dass der Slytherin nicht nur der Sohn des Todessers Lucius Malfoy war, sein einziger Tormentor der letzten Monate, aber ein geisteskranker Stalker noch obendrein.

Harry jedoch lachte nur, drückte den Blonden in seinen Armen und küsste seinen Kopf wiederholt. "Du bist verrückt."

Draco hörte die Zuneigung in seinen Worten und lächelte. "So wie du."

"Nun, dann passen wir doch perfekt zusammen, was?"

Und Draco konnte nicht mehr zustimmen.

A/N5: Ein Klatscher ist aus Eisen(!) und hat einen Durchmesser von 10 inch. Mit diesen Informationen lässt sich alles leicht berechnen: 10 inch 25,4 cm. Volumen 8.58 Kubikzentimeter. Spezifisches Gewicht 66,93 g/Kubikdezimeter. Masse 574,24 g. 'Gewicht' 5,63 kg.

Es ist hier kein Zauber erwähnt, der den Klatscher davon abhält, einen Spieler während eines Spieles zu töten, nur dass die Schläger verbessert sind. Falls ein Ball dich mit voller Kraft trifft, dann kannst du schon mal auf Wiedersehen sagen.

A/N6: 'Adessa' ist vom lateinischen Wort 'adesse' was 'helfen' bedeutet. Es dient als Gegenteil zu 'Impedimenta' was von 'impedimentum' kommt und 'hindern' bedeutet.

A/N7: Alan Rickman war die Stimme Gottes in 'Dogma'. Der Einfachheit halber habe ich mich für Gott als Er entschieden.

A/N8: Die 'Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste' Szene ist leicht abgeändert aus 'Dem Einfall fiel es plötzlich ein' übernommen.


	4. Nicht wirklich ein Epilog

4. Nicht ganz ein Epilog

Draco Malfoy konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Leben noch besser werden könnte. Er war endlich mit seinem Liebsten zusammen; ihre Beziehung zum größten Teil geheim, aber trotzdem das Beste, das ihnen beiden je widerfahren war. Ron, mit dem er jetzt tatsächlich auf Vornamen-Basis war, war endlich nach langer Zeit und vielen hässlichen Kämpfen mit Hermione zusammengekommen. Hermione beweinte noch immer die Tatsache, dass sie Harry ins Schwulsein getrieben hatte, und sie sah Ron nur als Kurzzeitlösung an. Der Rotschopf aber wusste etwas, das die kleine Neunmalkluge nicht wusste: Eine Beziehung mit einem reinblütigen Zauberer oder einer reinblütigen Hexe war etwas fürs Leben, und Ron hatte keinerlei Verlangen, sie jemals wieder gehen zu lassen. Harry war ebenso unwissend was diesen Fakt betraf, aber sehend, dass der Junge Liebeserklärungen ohne Ende machte und sogar schon von der Zeit nach ihrem zweiten Jahrestag sprach, ließ Draco wissen, dass Harry auf ewig sein sein würde; selbst ohne ihr kleines Bond.

Und gegenwärtig schnitt Draco Gänseblümchenwurzeln für seine Schrumpflösung. Er konnte wirklich nicht glauben, dass sein Leben noch besser werden konnte. Bald sollte er korrigiert werden.

Pansy Parkinson, auch bekannt als Pushy Pugface, saß wie immer neben ihm in Zaubertränke und beschwerte sich ununterbrochen darüber, dass die neuen Wunderbaren Warzen Wegmacher © nicht ihr Geld wert waren, "-aber nach nur zehn Minuten sind sie einfach wieder da und ich-"

Dracos Augen wurden glasig, versuchend das grausame mentale Bild auszublocken von wo genau diese Warzen waren. Harry hatte keine Warzen – nun, er hatte keine in den Stellen, die Draco bis jetzt gesehen hatte.

"-und ich werde sicher gehen, sie zu verklagen-" dröhnte Pansys Stimme weiter wie ein lästiges Insekt, das geradezu danach bettelte, zertreten zu werden. Was würde Draco nicht alles geben für ein bisschen mehr Action? Harry war auf der anderen Seite der Kerker. Deswegen waren Liebesbriefe außer Frage. Aber es musste doch etwas geben-

Etwas Weiches und Glibberiges landete mit einem feuchten Klatscher auf seinem Tisch, genau neben seinem Schneidbrett. Pansy schien es nicht zu bemerken aufgrund ihres Beschwerde-Monologes über ihre kosmetischen Probleme. Dracos Lippen zuckten als er erkannte was genau in seine Richtung geworfen worden war, und realisierte wer es geworfen hatte. Seitdem er und Harry ein Paar geworden waren, hatten sie ihr eigenes kleines Hobby, sich absichtlich gegenseitig Strafarbeiten zu verschaffen, die sie zusammen ausführten. So konnten sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen ohne Misstrauen zu erwecken. Bis jetzt hatte es gut funktioniert.

"Professor, Potter hat ein Auge auf mich geworfen!" meinte Draco, innerlich aufgrund der Wortwahl grinsend. Die Slytherin-Seite der Kerker kicherte offen, und Harry schoss einen geübten Todesblick auf ihn.

"Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor", sagte Snape gelangweilt, nicht von seinen Papieren aufschauend.

Draco grinste (Pansy beschwerte sich noch ein wenig mehr über ihre Orangenhaut). "Es war ein sehr klebriges Auge, Sir", machte der Blonde weiter. Zehn Punkte Abzug waren nicht genug; er musste Harry eine Strafarbeit besorgen. Danach würde er etwas Dummes tun und sich eine für sich selbst verdienen. Sein Pate mochte ihn vielleicht bevorzugen, aber mehr als ein bisschen Kichern und Necken, und man sah sich schneller in einer Strafarbeit als man "Er hat angefangen!" sagen konnte.

"Ich denke, Potter hat es verhext, mich auszuspionieren", sagte Draco scheinalarmiert. "Es hat diesen komischen Blick im ... Auge."

"Das ist lächerlich, Malfoy!" rief Harry durch den Raum. "Wenn ich dich ausspionieren wollte, würde ich einen magischen Spiegel benutzen!"

Draco verschluckte sich.

"Nun, Potter", ließ sich die seidige Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters vernehmen. "Falls dein Motiv nicht das einfache Ärgern von Mr. Malfoy gewesen ist, ist der einzige andere Grund, der mir in den Sinn kommt, dass du seinen Zaubertrank absichtlich ruinieren wolltest indem du Zutaten wirfst. Unglücklicherweise für dich ist deine Zielgenauigkeit nicht ganz so fortgeschritten wie dein grauenvoller Sinn für Augenbekleidungsmode. Strafarbeit heute Abend um exakt sieben Uhr."

Draco seufzte in Mitgefühl zu Harrys übertrieben gequälten Stöhnen.

"Dämlicher Potter", schniefte Pansy. "Geschieht ihm recht. Er sollte jetzt schon wissen, dass er sich nicht mit uns Slytherins anlegen sollte." Sie zwitscherte in ihrer schrecklichen Stimme als ob sie den besten Witz ihres Lebens gemacht hätte.

Draco biss seine Zähne zusammen und zählte bis zehn, um sowohl seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken als auch sicher zu gehen, dass er die nächste Zutat zur exakten Zeit zu ihrem Zaubertrank hinzufügte. Das Gebräu brodelte friedlich, kleine Rauchwölkchen ausstoßend. Draco schnappte sich das Auge, innerlich aufgrund des ekelhaften Gefühls zusammenzuckend, und dann warf er es zurück auf Harry.

"Hey, Potter!" rief er, effektiv Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend. "Fang!"

"Accio", äußerte Snape, seinen Zauberstab auf den Augapfel deutend bevor er Harry treffen konnte. Das Organ änderte die Richtung und schoss geradewegs auf den Zaubertränkemeister zu, der das Auge dann zurück in die Speicherkammer sandte; kein Grund gute Zaubertrank-Zutaten zu verschwenden.

"Mr. Malfoy", knurrte er leise, einen ernsten Blick Richtung Draco werfend. "Da Sie so darauf aus scheinen Mr. Potter in seiner Strafarbeit beizuwohnen, will ich meine gnädige Ader wieder einmal unter Beweis stellen und Ihren Wunsch erfüllen. Sieben Uhr vor meinem Büro."

"Ja, Sir." Der Blonde versuchte unterwürfig und um Verzeihung heischend zu klingen, doch innerlich fühlte er sich nach Feiern zumute. Er würde den gesamten Abend mit Harry verbringen können, und falls er auch nur ein wenig Glück hatte, würde sein Pate sie ihre Arbeit unüberwacht erledigen lassen.

"Hm", schniefte Pansy herablassend und schoss Draco einen Blick zu, den sie bestimmt als mitfühlend empfand. "Nach Voldies rechtzeitigem Verscheiden ist Professor Snape einfach nicht mehr derselbe, nicht wahr? Damals hätte er deinen kleinen Streich – der ohnehin nur Payback war – ignoriert, aber jetzt ... Es tut mir so leid, dass du jetzt Potter für einen ganzen Abend ertragen musst."

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht zu sagen, dass es ihm auch sehr leid tat, Pansy für länger als es ihm lieb war, ertragen zu müssen. "Ich weiß dein Mitgefühl zu schätzen", sagte er nur, und er meinte es sogar. Pansy mochte vielleicht die meiste Zeit eine dämliche Binse sein, und sie mochte Harry vielleicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit verfluchen, aber als es darauf ankam, da hatte sie genügend Vertrauen in ihn gehabt, um ihm mit ihrem Leben zu vertrauen – und sie hatte überlebt.

Der Rest der Stunde war recht ereignislos. Dracos Zaubertrank war wie immer fehlerfrei; keine Überraschung hier, wenn man bedachte, dass der Blonde während der Sommerpausen von seinem Paten Privatstunden bekam. Nevilles Kessel hatte einige Dellen abbekommen, als sein Zaubertrank wie durch Wunderhand nussgroße Funken in verschiedene Richtungen gesprüht hatte. Snape hatte insgesamt siebzig Punkte von Gryffindor genommen (sechzig vom armen Longbottom), aber er hatte davon abgesehen, noch mehr Strafarbeiten auszuteilen. Sicherlich hatte er die Verbindung gezogen, dass falls er Longbottom eine Strafarbeit mit ihm verpasste, er noch mehr Zeit in seiner Gegenwart verbringen musste als er bereits gezwungen war.

"Was soll ich bloß anzieh'n? Was soll ich bloß anzieh'n!" murmelte der eitle, gestresste Slytherin, sein Haar in einem Versuch ziehend, seinen rasenden Verstand zurück in Ordnung zu bringen. "Silber ist zu Klischee, grün sieht besser auf Harry aus, blau ist so absolut nicht meine Farbe ..."

Die ausrangierten Roben lagen in einem Haufen auf den Fliesen, als Draco in seiner Unterwäsche im kühlen Badezimmer stand, seine Hände in Verzweiflung wringend. Sich für den Tag anzuziehen war schon schwierig genug, aber für diese noch immer zu raren Gelegenheiten, wenn er sich (fast) alleine mit seinem Freund traf, war Draco so eitel wie man nur sein konnte. Für Harry wollte er so gut wie möglich aussehen, selbst wenn das bedeutete, den Zorn aller Slytherin-Jungen heraufzubeschwören, die gerade vor dem Badezimmer standen. Dank des Abschirmungszaubers, den der Junge vorher ausgesprochen hatte, musste er nicht mehr all diese Bedrohungen und Flüche anhören. Nachdem Voldemort und seine Anhänger niedergegangen waren, was Lucius Malfoy Geküsst nach Askaban gebracht hatte, waren die verbleibenden Slytherins nicht mehr beeindruckt wenn die berühmten Worte von Dracos Mund fielen; "Warte nur bis mein Vater davon hört!"

Er wusste, er sollte dafür dankbar sein, aber er konnte nicht anders, als in Sorge Richtung Semester-Ende blicken, wenn er für die Schulpause nach Hause fuhr. Draco zitterte bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter und was sie vielleicht sagen oder tun mochte, wenn sie von der Tatsache Wind bekäme, dass ihr Sohn schwul und in einer Beziehung mit dem Jungen war, der ihr und Lucius' Leben ruiniert hatte. Enterbung wäre noch sein glücklichstes Schicksal.

Draco seufzte. Ein Problem nach dem anderen. Kein Grund sich seinen hübschen Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er war noch viel zu jung für seine ersten Sorgenfalten.

Nach viel Vorrede entschied sich der Slytherin schließlich dafür, dass Schulroben ausreichen würden. Er wollte seinen Paten schließlich nicht misstrauisch machen, aber nun sah sich der Blonde mit dem nächsten Problem konfrontiert: Welche Schulrobe? Ein Beobachter mochte vielleicht sagen, dass die Roben identisch waren, aber für Dracos geschulte Augen waren sie es nicht. Eine war dunkelschwarz, seinen geschmeidigen Körper umschmeichelnd und sanft um seine Knöchel fallend. Die andere war tiefschwarz, seinen Körper einhüllend und weich um seine Knöchel fallend. Diese Fakten machten den ganzen Unterschied aus, als Draco eine Robe vor sich hielt und seine Reflektion kritisch studierte.

"Heißes Date?" fragte eine bekannte heisere Stimme gedehnt, Draco innerlich zum Stöhnen bringend. Warum, oh warum nur war es so schwer, etwas Frieden zu kriegen? Er hatte nur noch vierzig Minuten, um sich zu entscheiden, was er anziehen sollte, und er hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen, sich nach Schuhen und passenden Socken umzuschauen, um Merlins Willen!

"Eher eine heiße Strafarbeit", knurrte Draco zu dem (in Gold und Silber gerahmten) Spiegel. "Nun, wenn es dir möglich wäre, mich-"

"Warum trägst du nicht die schwarze Robe mit den silbernen Stickereien?"

"-weiter zu belästigen?" Draco stieß einen überforderten Seufzer aus. "Zeige dich endlich. Es ist irgendwie unheimlich, eine Konversation mit meiner eigenen Reflektion zu haben."

Die Oberfläche des Spiegels wirbelte wieder herum, Gesichtszüge begannen hervorzuwachsen, als der Spiegel seine dritte Dimension annahm.

"Nun, lieber Junge", sagte sie sanft, Dracos Lebensbedrohungen aufgrund des Nicknamens ignorierend, "ich habe dich nicht 'belästigt', wie du so unschön gesagt hast. Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, wann ich nicht erwünscht bin, sei unbesorgt."

"Nicht das schon wieder", stöhnte Draco müde. "All dein Gerede, dass du mich verlassen und nie wieder zurückkehren willst, ist doch nur leerer Mist. Gib es zu, du genießt es, der verschlagene Spiegel zu sein und verbotene Blicke zu erhaschen, nicht wahr?"

"Hmpf", war die nichtssagende Antwort. "Du wirst schon wissen, was ich wert war, wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin, lieber Junge."

"Ja, genauso wie ich vermissen werde, dass du mich so nennst", grummelte Draco.

"Meine neue Meisterin-"

"Du meinst es tatsächlich dieses Mal?" Der Junge klang hoffnungsvoll.

"-ist weitaus verschlagener als du", fuhr der Spiegel gnadenlos fort. "Du hast deinen Touch verloren, wusstest du das, Lieber? Du bist weich geworden, aber Christine ... Oh, sie ist eine wahre Slytherin ..." ihre Stimme verlor sich verträumt.

"Ich bin ein ebenso wahrer Slytherin wie jeder andere in diesem Haus!" knurrte der Blonde eingeschnappt. "Ich war gerissen genug, das was ich wollte, innerhalb nur einer Woche zu kriegen!"

"Ja", grinste der Spiegel. "Nachdem du die Bestätigung hattest, dass deine kitschigen Gefühle returniert wurden."

"Oh, jetzt reicht's aber! Los, mach schon und verlass mich! Sieh' selbst, ob's mich interessiert!"

"Ich werde gerne gehen, mein Lieber."

"Zieh' endlich Leine", grummelte Draco. Alle verließen ihn! War es etwas, was er gesagt oder getan hatte? Nun ja. Sollten sie ihn doch alle im Stich lassen, solange Harry mit ihm war, war die Welt in Ordnung.

"Lebe wohl", seufzte der Spiegel dramatisch. "Und falls du jemals etwas brauchen solltest; ich bin bei Christine, der hübschsten Hexe- nun, da gibt es noch immer ihre Stieftochter, die lebt bei den- aber das ist eine völlig andere Geschichte." Die dünnen Lippen wölbten sich zu einem engen Lächeln. Und dann, mit einem Platscher, war sie weg, Draco seinem noch immer ungelösten Dilemma überlassend.

"Vielleicht werde ich die schwarzen Roben mit den silbernen Stickereien nehmen", überlegte er laut.

Draco kam zu einer überraschenden Aussicht bei Snapes Büro an: Harry war schon dort. Der Slytherin lächelte und formte das obligatorische "Ich liebe dich" mit seinem Mund, bevor er sich neben seinen Freund stellte, Schulter gerade berührend. Harry stupste ihn an und formte die Worte "Lieb' dich mehr" zurück, Dracos Innereien mit Freude und Wärme winden lassend. Bevor der Slytherin jedoch die Chance hatte "Ich lieb' dich noch mehr" zu murmeln, schwang die Türe zu Snapes Büro auf und ein ziemlich zerzauster VGDK Professor stolperte heraus.

"Nun, ich seh' dich später, Sev", sagte Lupin sanft, das Lächeln offensichtlich in seiner Stimme, obwohl der Werwolf mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. "Lieb' dich."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß", sagte Snape rasch, Lupin rausscheuchend. "Ich will nicht-"

Sein Grinsen gefror als er Draco und Harry still am Gang stehen sah, für einmal absolut pünktlich.

"-dass wir Sie erwischen?" dehnte Draco mit einem engelhaften Lächeln. "Zu spät."

Harry musste die Innenseite seines Mundes beißen um sich vom Lächeln abzuhalten. "Punkt sieben Uhr. Wir sind rechtzeitig", sagte er unschuldig, doch Draco wusste, dass er nicht so unschuldig war. Draco kicherte leise aufgrund des beschämten Blicks von Lupin, während der Professor zu den Spitzen seines durcheinander geratenen Haares rot anlief, versuchend, seine Roben auszuglätten.

"Zwanzig Punkte von welchem Haus auch immer dieses Bisschen an Information ausläuft", sagte Snape kühl, gekonnt herumdrehend und steif zurück in sein Büro stolzierend. Lupin gab Harry ein nervöses Lächeln und dann floh er praktisch, wie er es schon in dem Moment tun wollte, als er realisierte, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren.

"Snape und Remus?" wisperte Harry, mehr schockiert als überrascht.

"Severus und Lupin?" meinte Draco ebenso leise, aber eher geschockt über die Tatsache, dass die beiden so unvorsichtig sein konnten. "Was sieht er bloß in ihm?"

"Wer?"

"Nun?" hörten sie Snapes ungeduldige Stimme schnappen. "Worauf wartet ihr? Eine gravierte Einladung? Kommt endlich rein und um Merlins Willen, schließt die Tür!"

Nicht auf die schlechte Seite seines Paten kommen wollend (er war einer der sehr wenigen, die in der Tat zwischen der guten und der schlechten Seite unterscheiden konnten), marschierte Draco schnell in das Büro. Der Raum war wärmer als die meisten anderen Kerkerzimmer. Von dem Türdurchgang, der ins Klassenzimmer führte, konnte Draco ein schwaches Flackern sehen, andeutend, dass dort zumindest ein Feuer am brennen war. Nicht, dass der Zaubertränkemeister ein Feuer im Kamin für die Studenten starten würde, er nahm das Wort 'Strafarbeit' wirklich ziemlich zu seinem Limit.

Als Draco jedoch den Zaubertränkemeister wirklich erblickte, ging seine gute Vornahme rasch in Rauch auf. Snapes Kragen war so hochgezogen, dass es unnatürlich aussah, oder ... als ob er etwas zu verbergen hatte. Pech, dass sein Pate so grottenschlecht in Glanzzaubern war.

"Haben Sie eine Erkältung, Professor?" fragte der Blonde, still kichernd, eine Braue suggestiv gehoben. Harry versuchte unerfolgreich sein Lachen als ein Husten auszugeben, während sich Snapes Augen noch mehr verengten.

"Ich bin völlig gesund", knurrte der Zaubertränkemeister leise, dagegen ankämpfend (und verlierend), in einer hässlichen Ziegelsteinfarbe anzulaufen. "Also, nein, ich werde euch nicht während eurer Strafarbeit wegsterben!" Seine Augen schossen Dolche auf seinen wagemutigen Patensohn, der offensichtlich unbeeindruckt war, da er die Blicke und Worte für das erkannte, was sie waren: Leere Drohungen von einem Wolf, nein, einem Hund, der bellte, aber nicht biss.

"Werden Sie nicht zu anmaßend mit mir, Mr. Malfoy. Selbst ich habe meine Grenzen." Dunkle Augen penetrierten seine grauen, aber wobei Studenten wie Neville Longbottom in Furcht gezittert und ihre Hosen nass gemacht hätten, seufzte Draco nur in gespielter Ergebenheit.

"Los mit dem Spaß-Part also?" fragte der Blonde, seine Tasche zur Seite gebend.

"Was wollen Sie, dass wir tun, Sir?" wollte Harry untertäniger wissen, versuchend, nicht zu grün zu werden bei dem Gedanken an seine letzte Strafarbeit mit Snape wo sie Hunderte von Kröten ausnehmen hatten müssen. Es hatte dem Gryffindor (der, anders als Draco, nicht daran gedacht hatte, undurchdringliche Handschuhe zu tragen) Tage gekostet, die Färbung und den Gestank der Kröteninnereien loszuwerden, und selbst nun sah der Junge noch weise davon ab, nach Mahlzeiten seine Finger zu lecken.

"Bevor Mr. Potter hier die Chance hat meinen Büroboden zu kontaminieren, werde ich euch von der Agonie des Unwissens befreien. Aufgrund des unglücklichen Umstandes, dass meine Vorratskammer vollends bestückt ist", (Draco dachte, dass das etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass es in der Tat so viele Strafarbeiten gab, sicherstellend, dass es niemals an vorbereiteten Zaubertrankzutaten mangelte), "werdet ihr beide dieses Mal einfach davonkommen. Ihr werdet die Phiolen mit den fertigen Zaubertränken in alphabetische Ordnung bringen, aber denkt bloß nicht, dass ihr noch einmal so leicht davon kommt. Ich erwarte eine neue Lieferung gehörnter Schnecken am nächsten Dienstag." Er schoss einen wissenden Blick zu dem erneut grün anlaufenden Gryffindor. "Nun? Warum steht ihr da noch so rum? Macht euch endlich an die Arbeit! Und vergesst nicht 'praktischerweise' ein Regal!" Er winkte sie von sich weg und drehte sich wieder zu der Tür um, die zum Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer führte. Draco konnte zwei Kessel am Lehrertisch stehen sehen, mehrere Rollen Pergament verstreut herumliegend. Der Blonde konnte nicht anders als die Fähigkeiten und Grazie seines Paten für ein paar Minuten zu bewundern; der Kessel war ebenso sehr Severus' Element wie der Besen Harrys war.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" Der Slytherin drehte sich zu Harry um, grinsend wie der dunkelhaarige Junge total überfordert wirkte, drei Phiolen haltend und einen verwirrten Ausdruck tragend. Dann stöhnte Draco auf, als er sah wie winzig und unleserlich Snapes Kralle war. Selbst als ein Pseudo-Familienmitglied hatte Draco noch nicht die Kunst von Snapes Handschrift durchschaut. Sie würden eine Art Lesezauber brauchen, um zu helfen, die Beschriftungen zu verstehen. Die langgezogenen Regale mit den Dutzenden von Zaubertrank-Phiolen mit in die Rechnung einbeziehend, würde die heutige Strafarbeit wahrscheinlich noch länger dauern als ihre Kröten-Ausnahme-Session. Oh Freude.

"Ich hoffe, ihr zieht nicht die Verwendung von Magie bei eurer Aufgabe in Betracht", konnte die seidige Stimme des Zaubertrank-Professors gehört werden. "Denn für jeden Hieroglyphen-Zauber, den die Schutzzauber registrieren, werden dem Ausführenden zehn Hauspunkte abgezogen. Nun dürft ihr mit eurem 'Spaß' fortfahren."

"Sadistischer Bastard", grummelte Harry, und Draco konnte nicht anders als zustimmen, Familienbande mal beiseite. Was für eine Art Pate würde seinen eigenen Patensohn hinters Licht führen?

Ihre Arbeit war anstrengend und beanspruchte haufenweise Zeit, aber keiner wagte etwas außer ein paar Berührungen und gewisperte Worte. Sie waren sich der brennenden Blicke, die Snape durch den Türbogen in ihre Richtung warf, nur zu sehr bewusst, als ob der Professor Angst hätte, sie würden entweder jede Sekunde einen Kampf anfangen, oder versuchen, einige Zaubertränke (für welch dunkle Zwecke er ihnen auch zugedachte) zu stehlen. Harry war noch immer leicht durch Snapes einfache Anwesenheit eingeschüchtert, und Draco erwischte seinen Freund wiederholt mit zitternden Fingern.

"Harry", wisperte der Blonde zu dem Jungen, der seine Brillen wie eine Lupe benutzte, um das Gekrakel auf einer Phiole zu entziffern, abwesend vor sich hermurmelnd. "Bitte, sei vorsichtig mit den Phiolen und versuch einfach Se- Snape zu ignorieren. Er ist im anderen Zimmer und kann nichts tun." Draco schnappte sich selber eine Phiole und studierte sie nahe vor seinen Augen. Er hoffte, Harry hatte seinen kleinen Ausrutscher nicht gehört; er hatte seinem Freund noch nicht erzählt, dass der gefürchtetste Zaubertränkemeister in der Tat sein Pate war. Irgendwie scheute er dieses kleine Geständnis mehr als die Enthüllung seiner Spionieraktivität. Was würde Harry sagen? Severus Snape war ja schließlich nicht einer von Harrys Lieblingspersonen, aber Draco hatte ihn ganz lieb gewonnen. Sie würden etwas ausarbeiten müssen.

"Ich bin vollkommen entspannt", murmelte Harry nicht sehr überzeugend, aber warf trotzdem ein kurzes Lächeln. Er stellte die Phiole, die sich als Traumloser Schlaftrank entpuppt hatte, auf das erste Regal und schnappte sich dann eine andere. Die Worte vorne sahen aus wie 'Urixzijlnm', aber nachdem das kein Draco bekannter Zaubertrank war, zuckte der Slytherin nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte sein eigenes Rätsel zu lösen.

Das Glas klirrte leise als er den noch nicht identifizierten Zaubertrank zurück auf den Tisch stellte. Das würde ewig dauern, da der Junge keinerlei Hoffnungen hegte, dass sein Pate sie gehen lassen würde bevor sie fertig waren.

Draco zog an seiner Krawatte, um sie ein wenig zu lockern. Das Büro war stickig und heiß, unglaublich für einen Kerkerraum, da die Hitze von Snapes Feuer durch die Türe wehte, ihn zum Schwitzen brachte.

"Hey", wisperte Draco leise um den Zaubertrankmeister nicht zu alarmieren. "Das nächste Mal, wenn du eine Strafarbeit kriegen willst, fang nicht wieder 'was in Zaubertränke an. Das Ausnehmen war schlimm genug, selbst das Reinigen des Trophäenraumes mit Filch klingt nach Spaß mit dem hier verglichen."

"Was?" fragte Harry erschrocken und drehte sich abrupt zu seinem Freund um. "Verdammt!" Der Fluch folgte einem klirrenden Geräusch. Draco hob eine amüsierte Braue, seinen nicht so graziösen Gryffindor betrachtend. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass so etwas in der Art früher oder später passieren musste; zumindest hatte Harry die Phiole nicht zerbrochen. Draco kicherte aufgrund von Harrys entsetzten Ausdruck. Der Deckel war zu Boden gefallen als der dunkelhaarige Junge seine Hand gegen ein Regal geschlagen hatte. Kleine Rauchschwaden flogen auf, da es so warm in dem Raum war. Harrys Augen wurden glasig, der Urixzijlnm Zaubertrank (oder was immer es sonst war) lose in seiner Hand.

"Harry?" fragte Draco, eine Hand vor des anderen Gesicht wedelnd. Doch Harry reagierte nicht, er schaute nur weiter vage betäubt drein. Draco wunderte sich, was der Zaubertrank war und riss Harrys Hand von unter seiner Nase weg. "Bist du okay?"

"Ja", antwortete Harry gemächlich, ein weit entfernter Blick in seinen Augen, sich Draco fragen lassend, was exakt in diesen Zaubertränken war, die Snape da aufbewahrte.

"Du bist so ein Schwachkopf, Harry!" fluchte Draco, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. "Nach Voldemorts Tod bist du selbst dein größter Feind."

"Ich bin kein Schwachkopf, ich bin heute nur ein wenig tollpatschig. Du hast mich überrascht. Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht mehr sehen ..." seine Stimme wurde leiser, und er blinzelte langsam.

Draco konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Warum sollte Harry so etwas sagen, geschweige denn denken? Er wollte seinen Freund schnappen und etwas Sinn wieder in ihn hineinschütteln, aber die offene Phiole in dessen Hand hinterließ ihn ein wenig vorsichtig. Der Deckel musste irgendwohin gerollt sein, da der Slytherin ihn nirgends sehen konnte. Magie war außer Frage, und er würde noch dümmer als ein Gryffindor sein müssen, um zu versuchen, die Dämpfe mit seinen Händen vorm Entweichen zu hindern. Harry war der tapfere der beiden; er würde die Phiole halten müssen, da es ohnehin sein Fehler war, dass sie überhaupt offen war.

"Wo ist der Deckel?"

"Er fiel runter", sagte Harry, machte aber keinen Versuch, danach zu suchen.

"Argh!" Draco knirschte mit seinen Zähnen. "Warum schaust du dich dann nicht danach um?"

"Weil ich hier stehe und nichts tue." Harrys Stimme war monoton und langsam, was das einzige war, das Draco davon abhielt, seinen Freund anzuspringen und zu versuchen, ernsthaften Schaden anzurichten.

'Es ist nicht sein Fehler, dass er völlig starr vor Angst ist wegen Severus', wiederholte Draco in seinem Kopf. 'Jeder hätte die Phiole aufstoßen und die Dämpfe unbekannter Herkunft inhalieren können ... Vergiss nicht, er ist dein Freund. Du kannst ihn nicht erwürgen und es auf temporären Wahnsinn schieben!'

"Depp", sagte Draco nur.

"Lieb' dich auch", murmelte Harry.

"Ich sagte, du bist ein Trottel! Du bist unglaublich! Du hättest das ... ich werd' das nicht mal anfangen zu diskutieren!"

"Es gibt da tatsächlich einen Grund, weshalb das eine Strafarbeit genannt wird", knurrte die seidige Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters von zu nahe um tröstlich zu sein. "Und es sollte nicht gar so viel Gequatsche beinhalten."

Draco schnappte leise nach Luft, hoffend, dass sein Pate Harrys Worte der Zuneigung nicht gehört hatte. Andererseits würde es einiges zu berechnen geben.

"Ihr sollt beide eure Arbeit machen und hoffentlich – obwohl ich das ernsthaft bezweifle – eure Lektion lernen. Das ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort für eure unbedeutsamen Streitereien. Ich hätte besseres von Ihnen erwartet, Mr. Malfoy." Draco zuckte aufgrund des missbilligenden Blickes zusammen. "Nicht, dass ich bei dir überrascht wäre, Potter." Harry blinzelte nicht einmal, bezweckend, dass Snape die Stirn runzelte und Draco grinste. "Warum, bitte erleuchte mich, denkst du ..." seine Stimme verlor sich als sein Stirnrunzeln sich in ein bösartiges Knurren verwandelte, nachdem er die offene Flasche in Harrys Hand sah.

"Ich denke, weil meine Gehirnzellen es mir ermöglichen", war die sanfte Antwort des Jungen-Der-Lebte. "Die meiste Zeit zumindest."

Snapes Augen schnappten zu Harrys Gesicht, dann flackerten sie kurz zur Beschriftung der Phiole, bevor er böse grinste. Keine Überraschung, dass Snape tatsächlich in der Lage war, sein eigenes Gekrakel zu lesen, aber was war in der Phiole? "Wie ironisch, dass du ausgerechnet das Veritaserum öffnen solltest, nicht wahr, Potter?" wisperte Snape in Schadenfreude.

Draco schaffte es sein Nachluftschnappen zu unterdrücken. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr überraschte; dass Snape 'Veritaserum' so schreiben konnte, dass es aussah wie 'Urixzijlnm', oder dass Harry wirklich das Unglück hatte, genau dem Wahrheitsserum über den Weg zu laufen. Es sollte zumindest interessant werden, in einer verdrehten, Slytherin Art und Weise. Draco war hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Harrys Würde zu beschützen und seinem Freund selber ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Möglichkeiten existierten schließlich, um erforscht zu werden, und wer war er, sich diesem Gesetz zu widersetzen?

"Ist das Inhalieren von Veritaserum ebenso effektiv wie die drei Tropfen zu schlucken, Professor?" fragte Draco, Amüsement in seiner Stimme.

Snape grinste höhnisch. "Warum fragen wir nicht Potter hier?"

"Weil ich die Frage nicht beantworten kann."

Draco schnaubte. Wann hatte er jemals eine Frage des Zaubertränkemeisters beantworten können?

"Das hätte ich erraten können", überlegte Snape. "Was würde Potter schon überhaupt wissen?"

"Ich weiß viele Dinge", sagte Harry sanft und blinzelte.

"Wie zum Beispiel?" lockte Snape zweifelnd. "Hundertundein Wege, Klassen zu stören um deine Professoren zu ärgern?"

"Hundertzweiunddreißig Wege", korrigierte Harry ruhig. "Und nicht alle sind um zu ärgern. Die meisten sind dafür da in Strafarbeit zu kommen."

Draco schnappte nach Luft, seine Hände zu Fäusten ballend; er konnte Harrys Mund jetzt nicht wirklich stopfen, oder? Snape würde zu viele Fragen stellen; er hatte bereits zu viele Fragen gestellt. Was als harmloser Spaß begann, war zu schnell zu etwas degeneriert, das aus seiner Kontrolle entkam.

"Wie lange hält es an?" fragte der Blonde rasch, versuchend, Harry Zeit zu geben, wieder zu sich zu kommen, aber Snape hörte nicht wirklich zu. Er hatte einen berechnenden, leicht zerstreuten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als ob er nicht fassen konnte, was gerade gesagt worden war.

"Du bringst dich selbst absichtlich in Strafarbeit?" fragte der Slytherin Hauslehrer ungläubig. "Will ich überhaupt wissen weshalb?"

"Wir sollten jetzt wirklich mit unserer Aufgabe weitermachen", fuhr Draco schnell dazwischen. "Andernfalls werden wir überhaupt nicht fertig!"

"Ja, absichtlich", sagte Harry, Snapes erste Frage beantwortend. "Und nein, ich denke nicht, dass Sie das gerne ... wissen wollen." Der Junge blinzelte wieder einige Male, ein wenig des gewöhnlichen Glitzerns wieder zurück in seinen Augen.

"Warum?"

"Weil Sie mich nicht mögen-"

"Können Sie mir sagen, was hierauf geschrieben ist, Sir?" sagte Draco schnell, eine beliebige Glas-Phiole in Snapes Gesicht stoßend. Der Zaubertränkemeister stieß seine Hand weg und knurrte zur Warnung.

"-aber Sie scheinen Draco zu mögen", fuhr Harry fort als ob er überhaupt nicht unterbrochen gewesen wäre. Er stolperte kurz, sich nicht der Tatsache bewusst, was seine Worte gerade verursacht hatten, und fasste an seine Stirn.

"Draco?" fragte Snape in einem furchtvollen Wispern.

"Das ist sein Name", antwortete Harry, und Draco atmete einen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Nichts war offenbart, er konnte noch immer ganz normal mit seinem Leben fortfahren. Snapes Züge setzten sich zurück zu ihrer normalen unfreundlichen Expression.

"Können wir jetzt also wieder zurück an die Arbeit gehen?" Draco hielt unauffällig Ausschau nach dem Deckel der Phiole. Snape nickte kurz angebunden, vage enttäuscht und gleichzeitig erleichtert aussehend, aber dann öffnete Harry seinen Mund, als ob Draco ihm die Frage gestellt hätte.

"Ja, Liebster."

Sowohl Draco als auch Snape gefroren aufgrund ihres eigenen Grundes. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn zu klären, und rieb seine Augen.

"L-" Snape erstickte beinahe an dem Wort, eine Myriade an Gedanken kämpften in seinem Verstand. "Wa?" brachte er dann seine Fragen auf den Punkt. Er war vollkommen geschockt, Mund offen stehend. Draco hätte gelacht, würde er sich nicht danach fühlen, seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen. Nur vor ein paar Stunden hatte der Slytherin nicht geglaubt, dass sein Leben besser werden könnte; jetzt wusste er, dass es immer schlimmer werden konnte, und das auch noch innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

Snape schien seine Seh- (Draco winkte wild vor seinen Augen herum) und seine Hörfähigkeit (er schrie ihm auch ins Ohr) verloren zu haben. Das erste Wort, das dem Mund des Lehrers nach fast fünf Minuten entkam war "Warum?" und dann "Was hab' ich nur falsch gemacht?"

"Nein", stöhnte Draco.

"Bitte, sag', dass es nicht so ist, wie ich denke, dass es ist", bat Snape, wobei es ihn klar juckte, seine Hände in einer nervösen Manier zu wringen. "Alle außer Potter! Selbst Longbottom wäre besser gewesen!"

"Oh, danke", dehnte Draco, Sarkasmus aus jeder Pore seines Selbsts fließend. "Jetzt bin ich aber erleichtert, dass Nev und ich deinen Segen haben."

"Du hättest meinen Segen innerhalb von Sekunden! Aber ... ausgerechnet Potter?"

"Ich bin noch immer anwesend, wisst ihr?" sagte Harry sanft. Der Junge stützte sich gegen ein leeres Regal. "Warum würden wir Ihren Segen überhaupt brauchen, geschweige denn wollen, Professor?" fragte er, erschöpft klingend. "Nach Ihren zwanzig Fragen – danke übrigens für deine Hilfe, Draco", (der Blonde grinste verlegen, peinlich berührt), "denke ich nicht, dass da noch viel 'Respekt' für Sie übrig ist, Sir."

"Harry ..."

"Nun, es ist wahr! Es geht ihn überhaupt nichts an mit wem du zusammen bist, also sollte er seine große Nase da raushalten!"

"Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, Potter. Pass auf deine Wortwahl auf." Snape sah nicht danach aus, als ob es irgendetwas ausmachte, ob Harry nun dieser Regel gehorchte oder nicht; je mehr Punkte der Slytherin Hauslehrer abziehen konnte, umso besser. "Was hat Narcissa über das alles zu sagen gehabt, Draco? Sie muss noch erfreuter gewesen sein als ich es bin."

"Mutter weiß es nicht!" sagte Draco rasch. "Und sie darf es auch nicht herausfinden, Severus!"

"Was?" stieß Harry verwirrt aus, aber Draco schien ihn nicht einmal zu hören.

"Du kannst es ihr nicht erzählen! Sie wird mich umbringen! Und vielleicht sogar Harry; sie ist ziemlich fähig, wenn sie entschlossen ist."

"Das sollte ich denken", sagte Snape. "Narcissa kann relativ furchteinflößend sein, wenn sie will."

"Furchteinflößend?" schnaubte Draco. "Sie ist absolut böse. Sie würde mich lebendig häuten, falls sie wüsste, dass ich mit dem Jungen zusammen bin, der ihr und Vaters Leben ruiniert hat."

Snape zuckte zusammen. "Du bist mit dem Jungen zusammen ... Das lässt es so endgültig klingen, so ... irreversibel ..."

"Das ist es", grinste Draco. "Nicht wahr, Harry?"

"Ich bin mir da nicht mehr so sicher", antwortete Harry verstimmt. "Warum nennst du Snape bei seinem Vornamen und bist so vertraut mit ihm? Es ist unheimlich!"

"Er weiß es nicht?" fragte Snape, glücklich, dass er nicht der einzige war, der an diesem Tag mit verstandeslähmenden Offenbarungen umgehen musste. "Warum hast du es ihm noch nicht gesagt ... Draco? Warum, schämst du dich meinetwegen?" wisperte er, den Blonden zum Stirnrunzeln und den dunkelhaarigen Jungen zum Dunkelblicken bringend. Merlin allein wusste, was für Verbindungen Harry von diesem Satz zog. Snape hätte wirklich nicht mehr Andeutungen hineinlegen können. Harry war ja auch nur das mächtigste magische Geschöpf der Erde, warum sollte man da nicht eine vergangene – oder noch besser, gegenwärtige – Beziehung mit seinem Freund andeuten? Snape musste selbstmordgefährdet sein; nach Voldemorts Tod fehlte seinem Leben der Nervenkitzel, offensichtlich.

"Oh, halt doch die Klappe", sagte Draco, einen dunklen Blick in Snapes Richtung werfend.

"Draco ..." knurrte Harry leise. "Sag' nicht ... ihr zwei? Das ist einfach krank!"

"Komm schon!" schnappte der Blonde, am Ende seiner Geduld. "Er ist viel zu alt für mich; er könnte mein Großvater sein!"

"Entschuldige bitte?" Snape barst vor Ärger.

"Mein Vater?" Snape glühte noch immer vor Wut. "Okay", gab Draco nach. "Mein älterer Bruder." Er schoss Harry einen Blick zu und rollte mit den Augen, die Worte "Midlife Crisis" formend, dass Snape ihn nicht hören konnte.

"Also, nachdem das geklärt ist", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister brüsk. "Zurück zu euren Strafarbeiten."

"Nichts ist geklärt! Was ist hier los?" verlangte Harry. "Wenn ihr nicht ... nicht", er bebte bei dem bloßen Gedanken, "dann warum ...?"

"Du musst jetzt stark sein, Harry", sagte Draco in Mitgefühl, eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Jungen legend. "Du magst vielleicht Dunklen Lords gegenübergestanden und sie sogar besiegt und hilflose Kätzchen aus den Fängen des Bösen befreit haben, aber dies wird sogar für dich der ultimative Test sein."

"Erspar ihm die Details", murmelte Snape.

Harrys Blick flackerte von einer zur anderen Person und er zog eine Grimasse. "Um Professor Snapes Worte zu benutzen: Will ich es überhaupt wissen?"

"Nein, aber jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät."

Harry schloss seine Augen und bereitete sich auf das Unvermeidliche vor.

"Er ist mein Pate."

Die Sonne war nicht zusammengebrochen und Ragnarök würde höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht jeden Moment einbrechen. "Das ist es?" Harry runzelte die Stirn, kurz Draco anblickend, dann Snape und wieder zurück. "Dein Pate? Mein Pate ist ein Ex-Einsasse von Askaban, also was ist der große Deal mit einem Spion gewordenen Todesser? Pate", schnaubte Harry sanft. "Es ist eine Erleichterung!"

"Genug", sagte Snape mit einer Andeutung seiner gewöhnlichen Strenge. "Nun, da alle alles wissen, werdet ihr fähig sein, zu eurer Arbeit zurückzukehren, oder?"

"Severus?" fragte Draco zögerlich. "Du wirst doch niemandem etwas über, du weißt schon, uns erzählen?" Er bewegte seine Hand in Harrys ungefähre Richtung.

Snape sah aus, als würde er so etwas niemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen. "Nichts liegt mir ferner, sei versichert. Ich bin noch immer in der Verleugnungsphase."

Draco lachte leise. "Du wirst es Mutter nicht sagen, oder?" bat er, seine Schläfen in Pein reibend. "Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was ich wegen ihr tun werde. Ich meine, sie wird es irgendwann herausfinden müssen, obwohl ich hoffe, dass das lieber später als früher passieren wird, aber während der Schulpause ... ich will nicht einmal darüber nachdenken."

"Hey", sagte Harry leise, zärtlich Dracos Hand in seine eigene nehmend, Snape zum Zusammenzucken bringend. "Wir werden schon was ausarbeiten. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte damals Pettigrew fangen können ... Sirius würde uns beide aufnehmen; er hat genug Platz."

"Ich weiß", antwortete Draco. "Und wir brauchen auch noch einen legalen Wächter für mindestens drei Jahre." Er seufzte, einen kalkulierten Blick zu Snape werfend, dann seufzte er noch einmal obendrein.

"Du weißt, ich würde dich jede Sekunde aufnehmen-" begann Snape verlegen.

"Danke!" rief Draco und warf sich auf einen peinlich berührten Zaubertränkemeister, während sein Freund in Verwirrung und auch ein wenig Eifersucht die Stirn in Falten legte. "Du bist der Beste! Ich würde nicht wissen, was ich tun würde, wenn du nicht willig wärst, mich aufzunehmen! Mutter wird nicht glücklich sein, aber sie kann dir sowieso nichts anhaben, oder?" Draco ließ den Mann endlich los, es ihm möglich machend, wieder ordentlich zu atmen. "Und wenn du schon dabei bist, du kannst doch auch Harry aufnehmen, richtig? Die Dursleys sind ein Haufen von misshandelnden Idioten!"

"Ich denke nicht, dass das-" versuchte Harry unwohl dazwischenzuschalten, aber Draco stieß einfach seine Hand mit der offenen Veritaserum Phiole zurück unter seine Nase.

"Es ist wahr, oder?"

"Es ist wahr", sagte Harry leise.

Draco nickte, nahm die Phiole und verschloss sie magisch. Als er sich zurück zu seinem Paten drehte, kämpften die Emotionen des Mannes auf seinem Gesicht um die Vorherrschaft. "Harry ist ein armer kleiner Waise", versuchte der Blonde die Mitleidsmasche; eine riskante Entscheidung bei jemandem wie Snape. "Du kannst ihn nicht mit den gemeinen Dursleys leben lassen, wenn du etwas dagegen tun kannst!" bettelte Draco mit großen runden Augen, wohl wissend, welche Fäden er ziehen musste, damit Snape alle seine Wünsche erfüllte.

"In Ordnung", seufzte Snape in Ergebenheit. "Ich werde sehen, was ich für euch beide tun kann. Deine Vormundschaft zu nehmen, Draco, wird kein allzu großes Problem werden, wenn Narcissa erst für ihre Todesser-Verbrechen bestraft wird. Bei Potter ... Harry jedoch ..." Snape seufzte erneut, dem betäubten Gryffindor einen Blick schenkend, "bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

"Voldemort ist tot", meinte Draco. "Harry braucht nicht mehr bei den Dursleys zu bleiben wegen den Blut Magie Schutzzaubern. Er könnte leben, wo er will. Hölle, er hat den bösen Dunklen Lord umgebracht, aber nach dem Ministerium braucht er noch immer jemanden, der nach ihm sieht. Wie verdreht ist das?"

"Sehr. Was schlägst du vor, soll ich dagegen tun?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Nimm Harry und mich auf, werd' Minister der Magie und ändere das Gesetz ... Was immer zuerst geschieht." Draco grinste. "Du wirst uns wirklich beide aufnehmen?"

"Ich sagte, ich würde tun, was ich kann, aber ja, falls es möglich ist, nehme ich euch beide." Snape zog eine Grimasse. "Dann werde ich nicht einmal mehr meine Potter-freien Ferien haben. Ich bin verflucht."

"Ja, das bist du", sagte Draco leichthin. "Aber trotzdem danke. Ich bin mir sicher, Harry wird von den Neuigkeiten höchsterfreut sein. Wenn er wieder zu sich kommt, zumindest." Er schoss einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu dem Gryffindor.

Die Dinge waren wieder in ihrer Ordnung. Und sie waren sogar besser als am Anfang realisierte Draco. Er würde seine Mutter nicht mehr sehen müssen; unglücklicherweise sein Erbe auch nicht. Jedoch gab es Dinge, die mehr wert waren, als das Malfoy-Vermögen. Harry, zum Beispiel. Seine Liebe und sein Seelenwohl ebenso. Und nicht zu vergessen das Potter-Vermögen.

Draco dachte, er hörte Snape murmeln, dass Remus nicht so glücklich darüber sein würde, wenn er von dem Eindringen des jungen Paares erfuhr.

"Aber auf der anderen Seite", überlegte der Zaubertränkemeister, "wer redete die ganze Zeit über eine Familie starten und Nachwuchs bekommen und ließ mich einen MPreg Zaubertrank nach dem anderen brauen?" Er schoss einen dunklen Blick durch den Türbogen zu den rauchenden Kesseln. "Nun, damit ist jetzt erst mal Schluss. Mehr als zwei Bälger werde ich nicht überleben."

A/N9: 'Christine' aus dem '10. Königreich'.


	5. Ernsthaft Ekelig

Anwort auf (und gewidmet) Persephone Lupin's kleine Challenge: Sirius musste mit Filch gepairt werden. Und Askaban sollte eine verführerische Aussicht sein, als zu wissen, dass Snape mit Remus war und Harry aufgenommen hatte.

A/N10: 'Sentences' heißt sowohl 'Sätze' als auch 'Verurteilungen'

5. Ernsthaft Ekelig

Das Leben konnte immer innerhalb von Sekunden abwärts gehen. Diese Weisheit war nicht nur Draco Malfoys; auch Sirius Black konnte ein Lied davon singen. Am einen Tag war sein Leben ganz Routine und "Bang", aus heiterem Himmel sah er sich zu einer Lebensstrafe in Askaban verurteilt für ein Verbrechen, das er noch nicht einmal begangen hatte. Zuvor hatte sich sein Leben aus dem Flirten mit allem, das sich bewegte (und nicht schnell genug fliehen konnte), und dem schleimigen Trottel Streiche spielen zusammengesetzt. Nach zwölf Jahren gezwungener Isolierung (was ihn leider nicht als den am begehrtesten, lebenden Junggesellen hinterließ) musste Sirius den kältesten Eimer Eiswasser als Weckruf erfahren. Heute kannte er nicht einmal mehr die Bedeutung des Wortes 'Flirten' ("Es ist genauso wie Fahrrad fahren? Pah!"), und er war überzeugt, dass der schleimige Trottel die Dinge gewendet und ihm einen bösen Streich gespielt hatte. Nicht nur, dass er Remus', den Sirius wie sich selbst kannte, Verstand verdreht hatte, aber der schmierige Zaubertränkemeister hatte es auch gewagt, seinen eigenen Patensohn aufzunehmen! Sirius war sich sicher, dass, nachdem er aus Askaban ausgebrochen war, er in einer Art alternativen Realität gelandet war; wie konnte da eine andere Erklärung sein, dass Harry in Draco Malfoy verliebt war und Remus ausgerechnet mit Severus Snape zusammen war? Es war einfach so falsch. Niemandem sollte es erlaubt sein, sich in Schniefelus zu vergucken!

Sirius knallte seinen Kopf wiederholt auf den Tisch. Das Geräusch echote in der großen Küche des Black Herrenhauses, aber niemand war bei ihm, um Zeuge zu werden.

Es war einfach so unfair. Er war schließlich der gutaussehende Kerl, nun, war es gewesen ... aber da waren noch immer Spuren vorhanden und mit einiger Vorstellungskraft ...! Merlin, er war erbärmlich. Über die Tatsache weinen, dass er nichts abkriegte, aber Snape schon. Wie tief konnte man denn sinken? Sirius konnte nicht noch tiefer gehen.

Er wob seine Finger durch seine lange Haare, stöhnend. Das Leben stank; zumindest von seiner Sichtweise aus. Armer Remy in den Fängen des Personifizierten Bösen und sein geliebter, unschuldiger Patensohn verführt von der Ausgeburt des Teufels? Es war mehr, als Sirius ertragen konnte.

Doch, er konnte tatsächlich noch tiefer sinken.

Auf stillen Pfoten dahintapsend, machte sich Sirius in seiner Animagus-Form auf den Weg durch den Verbotenen Wald. Die Blätter am Grund waren weich und feucht, potentielle Geräusche verschluckend. Snuffles schnüffelte die Luft ab, keine bedrohlichen Tiere entdeckend, und scannte seine Umgebung ab, ob irgendwo Gefahr in den Schatten lauerte. Den Wald für einmal relativ sicher einschätzend, marschierte der schwarze Hund weiter Richtung Hogwarts. Wenn er könnte, hätte Sirius die Melodie von Mission Impossible gepfiffen. Ah, was für ein Nervenkitzel, all das Adrenalin! Er fühlte sich wie der Muggel-Spion 007 auf seinem Weg, seine Geliebten aus der schwerbewachten Burg des Unheils zu befreien. Snuffles bellte ein Lachen; er war ein Hund auf einer Mission.

Sirius tapste die letzten Meter über den Vorderrasen, die Stiegen hinauf, und stupste die Türen auf. Er wusste, er musste vorsichtig sein; niemand konnte sagen, wie viele der Schüler Sirius Blacks Animagus-Form kannten und ihn an das Ministerium verkaufen würden. Zehntausend Galleonen Belohnung (tot oder lebendig) war eine Stange Geld; er war zwar nicht der begehrteste, lebende Junggesellen des Landes, aber ...

Sirius seufzte und schüttelte seinen haarigen Kopf, seine schlabberigen Wangen schlugen um seine Schnauze. Es war ein Enigma für ihn. Wie konnte jemand Snape begehrenswerter finden als ihn, er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Snuffles machte sich zuerst auf den Weg zu Harrys Zimmer. Er musste etwas Verstand in ihn hineinreden. Und falls das nicht funktionierte, würde er etwas Verstand in Snape hineinreden (er hustete) müssen. Snuffles nickte sich zu, Ohren fliegend, Sabber tropfend, Flöhe hüpfend.

Leise ging Snuffles weiter, hoffend, dass er Mrs. Norris vermeiden konnte. 'Wie kann eine Katze lampenartige Augen haben?' dachte er flüchtig. 'Ein schiefgegangenes Experiment?' Das wäre schrecklich, eine Schande, eine Schmach. Doch Filch verehrte Mrs. Norris, er war nicht verlegen ihretwegen.

Snuffles stoppte kurz, um seinen Kopf zu neigen und seine Geschlechtsteile zu lecken. Es gab nichts, weswegen man verlegen sein musste.

Als er vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm ankam, bellte Sirius buchstäblich das Passwort, die Fette Dame aus dem Schlaf fahren lassend. Sie blinzelte verschlafen und schnappte dann nach Luft, als sie den Hund, der sich in einen Mann verwandelte, erkannte, der sie bereits einmal besucht hatte. Natürlich wusste sie jetzt, dass der Mann kein verrückter Mörder war; alle Bilder in Hogwarts wussten das.

"Sirius Black", wisperte sie atemlos und fächelte sich mit beiden Händen Luft zu. "Was bringt Sie denn hierher zu so später Stunde? Arbeit oder", (vielleicht bildete Sirius es sich nur ein, dass sie ihm zuzwinkerte), "Vergnügen?"

Nun, zumindest hatte er nicht seinen gesamten Touch verloren, wenn er noch immer antike Gemälde anturnen konnte. Gott, er war ein verlorener Fall. Selbst Snape-

'Nein!' dachte er fest. 'Dahin geh' ich jetzt nicht noch mal.'

"Ich muss mit Harry sprechen", sagte Sirius, wobei er versuchte, seinen alten Charme zu verwenden und das erbärmliche Gefühl zu ignorieren, das er davon bekam. "Würden Sie mich vielleicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum lassen, geschätzte Dame?"

Die Fette Dame kicherte und Sirius zuckte zusammen. "Er ist Ihr Patensohn, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das ist er. Darf ich ihn nun sehen? Es ist dringend, und ich denke nicht, dass es so klug ist, hier noch länger im Gang zu stehen, wo mich jeder einfach entdecken könnte."

Die Fette Dame strich ihr rosa Kleid glatt, überhaupt nicht in Eile. "Wissen Sie, Sie hätten das doch gleich beim ersten Mal sagen sollen als Sie hier waren. Wirklich, sich wie eine wilde Bestie aufzuführen und meinen gesamten Rahmen auseinanderreißen", sagte sie mit einem Schnauben und gab ein neckendes Lächeln. "Es gibt andere Plätze, wo eine wilde Bestie passender wäre."

Sirius schluckte und versuchte zu grinsen. Falls die Aussichten bedürftige kleine Gemälde waren, wollte er kein Ladykiller mehr sein. "Ja", sagte er langsam. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es einige Zoos oder Käfige gibt, wo wilde Bestien weggesperrt werden können. Egal, Harry, mein Patensohn, Sie erinnern sich? Ich muss ihn sehen. Würden Sie mich einlassen?"

"Oh", schmollte das Bild. "Warum haben Sie es denn so eilig? Wollen Sie nicht noch ein wenig länger mit mir plaudern?"

Gott, nein! "Liebend gerne", log Sirius durch seine Zähne, "aber es ist wichtig und vielleicht hängen sogar Leben davon ab!" Nun, es war die Wahrheit. Sein Leben und Verstand hingen davon ab.

"Oooh", sagte die Fette Dame mit weiten Augen. "Verstehe. Armer Harry. Was ist es dieses Mal? Erst vor zwei Tagen haben Violet und ich darüber geredet, wie der Junge immer in Gefahr ist und-"

"Er ist ein Magnet für alles Böse, ja. Ärger ist einfach angezogen von ihm wie die sprichwörtliche Motte vom Licht", unterbrach Sirius. "Und dieses Mal ist es sogar schlimmer. Ich muss ihn vor sich selbst retten! Er könnte genau in diesem Moment in Lebensgefahr sein!" Nicht, dass er das glaubte. Harry mochte vielleicht manchmal zuerst handeln bevor er seinen Verstand konsultierte, aber im Großen und Ganzen wusste der Junge, was er tun konnte und was nicht.

Die Fette Dame schnappte laut nach Luft. "Aber ... nein! Ich habe niemanden eingelassen, der hier nicht hineingehört! Unmöglich!" Sie faltete ihre Arme verstimmt. "Ich bin ein gutes Wachportrait, wissen Sie?"

"Oh, ich glaube Ihnen", versicherte Sirius ihr mit einem Nicken. "Aber derjenige, der Harry bedroht, hat Mittel und Wege, Ihrem Auge zu entkommen. Ich fürchte, Harry selbst könnte ihn hineingeschmuggelt haben."

"Merlin ..."

"Nun, lassen Sie mich nun ein oder nicht?" fragte er drängend.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte die Fette Dame unentschlossen. "Ich soll niemanden einlassen ..."

"Aber es ist wichtig!" rief Sirius, dann hielt er plötzlich an und schlug sich auf die Stirn. Mann, er war eine doofe Nuss. Hier war er und stritt sich mit einem Bild herum, wenn Harry doch das Passwort in seinem letzten Brief (wo er auch seine und Remus' Beziehungen flüchtig offengelegt hatte) erwähnt hatte. "Zuckerschnute!"

Die Fette Dame lief puterrot an, wobei sich die Farbe ziemlich mit ihrem Kleid schlug. "Aber, so geradeheraus, Lieber?" Sie kicherte und fächelte sich wieder zu.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, dann schnappte er nach Luft und zog eine Grimasse. "Das Passwort! 'Zuckerschnute'! Ich meinte nicht- Ich meine- Öffnen Sie endlich die verdammte Tür!" schnappte er, nun, da er nicht mehr flirten musste. Gott, er hätte sich früher an das Passwort erinnern und sich selbst ein paar grauenvolle Albträume ersparen sollen. Zuerst Harry und Malfoy, dann Remus und Snape und nun notgeile Gemälde, die ihn anbaggerten? Langsam begann Askaban wie ein Ort zu erscheinen, an dem er sehr gerne verweilen würde.

Die Fette Dame stieß Luft durch die Nase aus, drohte, dem Schulleiter Bericht zu erstatten, aber schwang trotzdem auf.

Sirius wollte keine Sekunde mehr verschwenden, und er machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu den Jungen-Schlafsälen der Drittklässler. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als er selbst mit seinen Freunden in dem Schlafsaal geschlafen hatte. James (er seufzte traurig), Peter (er ballte seine Fäuste wütend) und Remus (er wimmerte mitleiderregend). Wie sich doch alles während der Jahre seiner Abwesenheit verändert hatte; andere Dinge jedoch änderten sich nie.

Sirius tapste die Stiegen bis zur Tür und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu bleiben. Er war angespannt; seine Mission war in einer kritischen Phase. Bevor er die Türe öffnete, nahm er noch einen tiefen Atemzug. Er musste ruhig sein; Harry anzuschreien wäre ungefähr so effektiv wie es bei ihm gewesen war, damals, in den Tagen als er noch selbst Liebhaber hatte ... Oh, die guten alten Tage.

Er war erbärmlich. Wurde er jetzt noch depressiv obendrein?

Sirius schüttelte diese unwichtigen Gedanken ab und stieß die Tür auf.

Donnerndes Schnarchen grüßte ihn von verschiedenen Himmelbetten, ihn beinahe bis zu seinem Kern erschütternd mit der Elektrosägen-Kakophonie. Sirius war dankbar, dass er nicht so gut wie in seiner Animagus-Form hören konnte; er wäre innerhalb von Sekunden taub! James und Peter waren nicht annähernd so laut gewesen (nun, sie beschwerten sich, dass er ein Schnarcher war, aber ...) für was er auch zu tiefst dankerfüllt war.

Sirius ging hinüber zu was er glaubte war Harrys Bett (keine Geräusche kamen aus den geschlossenen Vorhängen). Er kroch näher, weil er Harry, der, wie er wusste, einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte, nicht erschrecken wollte. Als Sirius jedoch die Vorhänge aufzog, gefror er auf dem Platz. Harry, so schien es, war nicht alleine. Sirius ballte seine Fäuste wieder, unsicher was er tun wollte. Malfoy erwürgen, Harry von dem anderen Jungen wegzerren, oder sein Haar in Frustration ausreißen? Zu viele Optionen; zu wenig Zeit!

Harry lag seitlich hinter dem Blonden (beide dankenswerterweise bekleidet), Malfoy zärtlich, doch zur selben Zeit auch besitzergreifend, umarmend. Die Lippen des dunkelhaarigen Jungen zeigten ein friedliches Lächeln, was Sirius zum Schlucken brachte.

Was war das für ein Gefühl in seiner Brust, das Flattern seines Herzens? Er hatte Harry noch nie so zufrieden mit der Welt und sich selbst gesehen; am wenigsten, wenn er dabei Draco Malfoy hielt!

Sirius erschrak. Wo war dieser Gedanke hergekommen? Nein! Er schlug seinen Kopf mit seiner Handfläche und wisperte wütend: "Raus! Stopp! Das kann nicht geschehen! Sie sind nicht ... niedlich!" Etwas war falsch, spielte mit seinem Kopf herum. Er musste hier raus, und zwar schnell!

Sirius trat einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen, nicht fähig, seinen Blick von dem friedlich schlummernden Paar zu reißen. Erst als er gegen den Türrahmen stieß, drehte sich Sirius blitzschnell um und floh aus dem Gryffindor-Turm, die wütenden, gewisperten Rufe der Fetten Dame ignorierend.

Sirius floh und rannte so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen in die einzige Richtung, die in diesem einzigen Moment einen Sinn zu ergeben schien: Snapes Kerkergemächer. Vielleicht hätte er etwas vermuten sollen, aber das unwohle Gefühl wurde durch den überwältigenden Zwang zerdrückt, dem schleimigen Trottel einmal ordentlich die Meinung zu trällern. Er konnte doch keine Slytherins auf den armen, unschuldigen Harry loslassen! Er würde wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein (was er wahrscheinlich ohnedies tat) nachdem Sirius mit ihm fertig war.

Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Das Grauen hatte die grauenvolle Fähigkeit, ihn unvorbereitet zu erwischen, jedes einzelne verdammte Mal. Schicksal hatte noch immer etwas in ihrem Ärmel für ihn.

Als Sirius bei Snapes Gemächern ankam (die die selben Räume ihres alten Zaubertränkemeisters waren, dem die Rumtreiber auch manchmal Streiche gespielt hatten), kochte der Ex-Knacki förmlich vor Wut auf den schleimigen Trottel, dem er für alles die Schuld gab, das in letzter Zeit schiefgelaufen war. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, seine reinen Freunde und seine Familie zu verderben, und sogar den Nerv haben, seinen Verstand so zu verdrehen, dass er glaubte, Harry und Malfoy gaben ein süßes Paar ab? Oh, warte! Falls Sirius Snape mit einem Avada Kedavra töten würde, konnte er doch nicht noch in schlimmere Probleme geraten, richtig? Er war schließlich ein geflohener Krimineller, Leute zu ermorden war praktisch erwartet von einem entflohenen Killer!

Aber nein, Albus wäre nicht allzu begeistert und Remus ... Sirius weigerte sich kategorisch Remus' Reaktion auf seinen Verlust auch nur zu überdenken.

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. "Alohomora!" funktionierte nicht; wer hätte das gedacht? Sirius schniefte und knackte seine Knöchel entschlossen. Er würde die Sicherheitszauber brechen, die Snape aufgebaut hatte, um ungewünschte Eindringlinge (wie ihn) aus seinen Gemächern zu halten. Er brauchte beinahe eine Stunde, doch sein Ärger war nicht im geringsten verraucht. Wenn überhaupt war er noch weiter angewachsen, da er wertvolle Zeit verschwenden hatte müssen, die er verwendet hätte können, um mit Snape zu reden. Er wusste bereits ein paar Worte, sowie einige Sätze.

Sirius stieß die schwere Tür auf, sich nicht im mindesten scherend, ob das Knallen den schleimigen Trottel weckte. Bitte; als ob der Schönheitsschlaf auch nur etwas helfen könnte! Nicht einmal der beste Chirurg konnte da noch etwas tun.

Dennoch, trotz dieser Großen (seine Nase alleine verdiente das groß geschriebene G) Handicaps kriegte Snape etwas ab, wobei: Er. Nicht! Sirius schnüffelte. Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass er erbärm-

Er stoppte mitten im Gedanken als er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hörte. Etwas, das verdächtig nach wimmern oder winseln klang. Dann hörte es plötzlich auf, Sirius nachdenklich hinterlassend. Die Luft war still um ihn herum; nichts außer seinem eigenen Atem konnte gehört werden. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und blieb wieder stehen als das Geräusch zurückkam, lauter und auch etwas klarer dieses Mal. Sirius spitzte die Ohren, genau hinhörend, versuchend, es zu identifizieren.

Dann wurden seine Augen beinahe unmöglich groß, seine Hand flog um seinen Mund zu bedecken. Er würde nicht, nein, er konnte nicht versuchen zu verstehen, was die Worte bedeuteten, die in unmissverständlich leidenschaftlichen Momenten geschrieen wurden; am wenigsten, was Remus (armer kleiner unschuldiger Remy!) da so laut er konnte rief-

Sirius schnitt den Gedanken abrupt ab, blind aus dem Raum stolpernd, an den er nie wieder denken geschweige denn betreten wollte. Bei Reginas Nagelpolitur, er würde nie wieder fähig sein, in Remus' Augen zu blicken ohne zu denken ... sich vorzustellen ... Er war dankbar, dass es nur ein mentales Bild war, das er ... für den Rest seines Lebens mit sich herumtragen musste.

"Für den Rest", murmelte Sirius, "meines Lebens ..." Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich plötzlich nach einem Strick sehnte, bevorzugterweise um seinen Hals. Es war erbärmlich, in der Tat, aber das Leben stank, wie jeder jetzt endlich wissen sollte.

Das Denken an Stricke führte auch immer an das Denken an Filch. Es hieß, dass der Mann mehr Folterinstrumente besaß, als damals die Spanische Inquisition gehabt hatte, und Sirius wusste, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Außerdem hatte Filch irgendwo in seinem Büro einen Bunker Alkohol versteckt. Sirius seufzte tief. Wenn er sich schon nicht mit Hilfe von Filchs Instrumenten sein Leben nehmen konnte, dann konnte er zumindest seine Aufgabe in etwas ertränken, das stärker war, als Hagrids Gebräu.

Sirius nickte sich zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Filchs Büro, sein Verstand sich bereits auf das folgende Vergnügen vorbereitend. Wenig wusste er ... Aber auf der anderen Seite, wer hätte es schon neben Trelawney erraten können? Richtig.

Sirius marschierte rasch aber leise, einmal vermied er gerade noch ein Treffen mit Peeves dem Poltergeist. Er war schon ausreichend verfolgt, er brauchte nicht auch noch einen Geist, der ihm alles unter die Nase rieb (Sirius hatte die unheimliche Vermutung, dass Peeves die meisten seiner Insider-Informationen von tratschenden Gemälden erhielt, und wie es der Zufall so haben wollte befand sich gegenüber von Snapes Quartier ein Rahmen mit einem Wolf im Schafspelz, der mit seinem Spiegelbild eine Runde Schach spielte.) um den größten Schaden anzurichten.

Äußerlich hatte sich Filchs Büro in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht wirklich verändert; dasselbe alte Schloss sollte Leute (besonders neugierige, närrische Gryffindor-Studenten) draußen halten. Schande, dass der Schulwart ein Squib war; nachdem er Snapes Schutzzauber durchbrochen hatte, fühlte sich Sirius sehr selbstbewusst mit seinem gepuschten Ego. Eine einfache Haarnadel machte den Trick (er blies die störrische Haarlocke zurück), und die gequälte Seele, AKA Sirius Black, stieß die Tür auf und trat ein. Seine Suche nach verstandeslähmendem Alkohol wurde abrupt abgeschnitten, wie schon alles andere, das an diesem Tag geschehen war. Er würde anfangen, ein Muster zu sehen, wäre es nicht für den Fakt, dass sein Verstand bereits gelähmt war ohne den Alkohol. Hörten die Offenbarungen denn nie auf? Alles, was er wollte, war sich zu betrinken und für eine unbestimmte Dauer so zu bleiben. War das zuviel verlangt?

Sirius wimmerte und schnappte dann scharf nach Luft als die Tür zufiel. Er wirbelte herum, umfasste den Griff und zog und zerrte wie wild, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die Tür wollte sich kein Stück bewegen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte ein paar Aufsperrzauber, aber nichts funktionierte. Es schien, als ob man in diesem Raum keine Magie performen konnte; das war neu! Er war gefangen! In einem Raum voller ...

Sirius schluckte und drehte sich wieder um, sich selbst auf die Sicht vorbereitend, die er wusste, dass ihn erwartete.

Es war wie ein Altar, ein geheiligter Raum mit brennenden Kerzen, magischen Bildern, die ihm zuzwinkerten ... Da waren pinke Herzen auf den Wänden, die die antiken Tapeten ruinierten, die Luft roch nach Austern ("Ein Aphrodisiakum?") und die Spiegel kommentierten sein Aussehen. Es war eine Anbetungsstätte. Ihm gewidmet. Sirius fühlte sich den Tränen nahe; Wahnsinnige umgaben ihn und es gab keinen Weg zum Entkommen!

Sirius hatte bereits einen totalen Nervenzusammenbruch bevor er das Klicken des Schlosses hörte, was die Furcht in seinen Venen in ungeahnte Höhen schießen ließ. Filch war da und würde sein Spinnennetz kontrollieren, das Sirius eingefangen hatte.

Der Animagus schluckte und versuchte kleiner zu wirken. "Ich will zurück zu meiner Mami!" hätte schrecklich kindisch geklungen. Die Worte, die letztendlich seinem Mund entkamen, waren jedoch auch nicht so viel mehr erwachsen. "Ich will zurück nach Askaban!"

Das Grauen fand kein frühes Ende, doch Sirius hörte nicht auf, Merlin (der die Augen zumachte) anzurufen, damit er ihm half. Es reicht zu sagen, dass niemand zu seiner Rettung kam.

Ende-


End file.
